Kegilaan Di Ramadhan
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Untuk mengisi kekosongan di bulan Ramadhan tahun ini, Tenma dkk memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari-hari mereka bersama dan merencanakan berbagai hal. Namun, entah karena tingkat kewarasan mereka yang masih rendah, hari-hari mereka dipenuhi kehebohan yang tidak terduga. Chap 4 Up! Kariya Siswa Teladan/ Mind to RnR?
1. Ramadhan Tiba!

**Ramaru: Yo minna! Gimana kabar kalian? Moga semuanya baik-baik saja ya. Berhubung bentar lagi bulan puasa. Kami akan membuat fanfic untuk menyambut Ramadhan tahun ini, bagi yang tidak merayakannya pun jangan sungkan membaca.**

**Kaze: Iya minna, jangan sungkan membaca ya, apalagi sebagian kejadian gila di fic ini adalah pengalaman kami yang terjadi tahun lalu, oke, happy reading...**

**Tittle: Ramadhan Di Raimon**

**Main Chara: Tenma Matsukaze, Fey Rune, Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya Masaki, Kageyama Hikaru, Tsurugi Kyosuke and Amemiya Taiyou.**

**Baka Ramadhan**

**By: Mist Harmonics**

**Disclaimer : Level – 5**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship.**

**WARNING : SHOUNEN-AI, YAOI, Gaje, abal, typo, bikin sakit kepala, OOC, dsb **

**Chapter 1 : Ramadhan Tiba!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

"Ramadhan telah tibaaaaaa!"

Seru seorang anak laki-laki dengan semangat setelah bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan merentangkan tangannya keudara. Anak berambut coklat itu akrab dipanggil Tenma, Tenma Matsukaze. Anak yang berbakat dalam dunia sepakbola.

"Ugh, Tenma, apaan sih... pagi-pagi gini sudah berisik.." gumam Fey sambil mengucek ucek matanya dengan sabun Rinso sekali kucek. Tenma menatap Fey bingung.

"Fey, kok kamu bisa tidur disini, kamarmu kan disebelah?" Tanya Tenma heran kenapa anak berambut hijau dan mirip daun jambu biji itu bisa tiba-tiba ada ditempat tidurnya. Fey hanya mendengus. "Kayaknya aku tidur berjalan lagi deh... kalau gitu aku mau tidur lagi, hah.." jawab Fey bersiap untuk kembali tidur, Tenma cengo ditempat.

"Ayolah Fey, hari ini kita harus semangat! Besok kan sudah bulan puasa! Ayo banguuuun!" teriak Tenma dengan girang sambil menarik kaki Fey dan menghempaskan anak berambut hijau itu begitu saja dilantai. _**Gedubrakk!**_

Tenma yang sangat semangatpun langsung meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mengambil handuknya lalu masuk kekamar mandi –tanpa mempedulikan Fey yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mengeluarkan jambu pink.

Setelah mandi, Tenma dan Fey memakai seragam sekolah mereka dan menyantap sarapan special buatan kakak Tenma, tepatnya kakak sepupu. Aki Kino. Keduanya terlihat sarapan dengan lahap.

"Kalian terlihat semangat sekali hari ini, Tenma, Fey. Apa ada pertandingan?" Tanya Aki sambil menuangkan susu kedalam gelas minum Tenma. Tenma menggeleng keras.

"Bukan itu, masa' Aki-_nee_ lupa, besok'kan sudah bulan puasa!" ucap Tenma mengepalkan kedua tangannya, pertanda kalau ia sangat semangat. Aki sedikitnya terkejut, ternyata ia lupa besok sudah mulai puasa.

"Astaga, bagaimana aku bisa lupa," ucap Aki, Tenma melongo. Tidak menyangka kalau kakaknya itu benar-benar lupa, dikira tadi hanya bercanda. Aki hanya terkekeh kecil menyadari ia bisa seceroboh itu.

"Hihi, nanti sore aku akan membeli bahan untuk sahur besok, deh. Nanti kalo kalian bisa puasa penuh akan kubuatkan _blackforest_." Lanjut Aki membuat senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Tenma dan Fey, "_Hontou_?" Tanya mereka dengan mata berbinar. Aki mengangguk. "Iya, sekarang cepat makan, nanti kalian terlambat."

"Ah! Benar! hari ini ada latihan ekstra! Aki-_nee_, sarapannya dibuat bekal aja." Pinta Tenma dengan raut khawatir, khawatir akan terlambat tentu saja, sementara hari ini ada latihan ekstra.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu, Fey juga, akan kuambilkan, kalian pasang saja sepatu dulu." Suruh Aki sembari berjalan kedapur. Tenma dan Fey pun langsung melesat keteras, setidaknya Tenma lega karena mempunyai kakak sepupu yang baik seperti Aki.

Setelah memasang kaos kaki dan sepatu, juga menerima bekal buatan Aki. Mereka langsung pamit berangkat.

"_Ittekimasu_~!" seru Tenma begitu langkah kakinya berjalan riang keluar rumah, diikuti Fey. Kakaknya, hanya tersenyum memandang punggung adiknya yang tengah melesat menuju sekolah. "_Ittereshai_~!"

_._

_._

_._

_Ramadhan Di Raimon_

Sekarang, di SMP Raimon, atau lebih tepatnya di dalam klub sepakbola Raimon, dimana anggotanya berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu(mungkin). Hari ini hari terakhir sekolah karena besok sudah mulai liburan Ramadhan, maka tidak ada pelajaran. Jadi mereka bisa berkumpul di klub pagi ini.

"Ramadhan tiba, ramadhan tiba! Siap-siap tepar! Siapin panci buat bangunin orang sahur! Siapin petasan buat bakar p****t kaum mesjid! Yeah! Oooohhhh..." semua yang ada dalam klub sepakbola itu hanya cengo ditambah _sweatdrop_ melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut berantakan seperti obor gosong(?) sedang nyanyi-nyanyi geje.

"Hah~, aku bakal jadi ayam penyet dibulan puasa ini..." gumam Kariya pasrah, menyerahkan nasib perutnya pada sang Ilahi. Dari semua pemain, dilihat hanya Kariya yang tidak bersemangat, anak berambut _teal_ itu lembek layaknya ubur ubur sekarat. Entah ia bisa bertahan atau tidak menghadapi cobaan dibulan puasa ini.

Shindou Takuto, mantan kapten Raimon, melihat kesekitar ruangan klub merasa ada yang kurang. Hal itu tidak lain adalah tidak adanya anggota lainnya. "_Are_, yang lainnya mana, kok mereka nggak datang?" Tanya Shindou menatap Hayami, berharap bocah berkacamata itu tahu jawabannya.

"Um, katanya mereka pulang kampung. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau yang pergi sebanyak itu." Jawab Hayami yang tengah asik dengan musiknya. Tanpa mempedulikan teman dekatnya, Hamano Kaiji. Yang semakin menjadi-jadi stressnya.

"Pulang kampung, benar juga. Besok'kan sudah bulan puasa. Jadi nggak heran kalo banyak yang pulang kampung." Komentar seseorang ber_gender_ nggak jelas. Kirino Ranmaru, entah dia itu perempuan, ato laki-laki. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Allah dan Kirino sendiri.

"_Souka_, pulang kampung ya... aku sendiri ngapain –"

_**Brakk!**_

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu_~!" sapa Tenma dan Fey bersamaan setelah membuka (baca: mendobrak) pintu klub khusus sepakbola. Sontak orang-orang nista yang ada didalam menatap dua anak itu.

"_Ohayou_, Tenma-_kun_, Fey-_kun_." Sapa Hikaru balik dengan sopan dan tak lupa muka imut yang membuat siapapun ingin nyubit dia. Tenma mengangguk, sesaat kemudian anak berambut coklat dan potongannya mirip bulu domba itu menangkap pemandangan na'as. Yaitu dimana Kariya si raja jahil tepar tak berdaya diatas meja.

"Hikaru, ada apa dengan Kariya? Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Tenma nyaris _sweatdrop_, Hikaru melihat Kariya sekilas dan kembali menatap Tenma. "Bisa dibilang, hehe..." jawab Hikaru juga _sweatdrop_ sambil menggaruk kepala ungunya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Tapi Tenma salah mengerti ucapan Hikaru rupanya. Langsung saja ia menghampiri Kariya dan...

"Apa! Kariya, kau sakit apa? Nggak parah kan? Udah minum obat? Udah kerumah sehat? Apa penyakitnya? TBC? Demam berdarah? Leukemia? Anemia? Ataukah Amemiya?" Tanya Tenma beruntun dengan kelebayan tingkat dewa kuda. Dan penyakit terakhir yang diucapkannya membuat semuanya _jawdrop_ terutama Amemiya Taiyou yang langsung pundung dipojokan.

"Pantas saja aku menderita penyakit parah, ternyata namaku sendiri saja diambil dari nama penyakit, hiks... penyakit Amemiya..." isak Taiyou yang percaya-percaya saja dengan ucapan Tenma barusan. Lainnya hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat laki-laki berambut _orange_ itu termehek-mehek dipojokan.

Sementara itu Tenma masih menunggu jawaban dari Kariya. Tak lama kemudian, dengan _slow motion_ Kariya mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Tenma secara langsung dan ia memasang wajah imut serta tersenyum manis.

"Kamu mau tau aku sakit apa?" Tanya Kariya manis, Tenma mengangguk mantab. Dan Kariya pun siap-siap untuk...

"SAKIT LIHAT MUKA KAMU BEGO!" Teriak Kariya dan langsung naburin bedak yang entah didapatnya entah dari mana ke muka Tenma. Lagi-lagi lainnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Endou-_kantoku_ dan Kidou-_kantoku_ juga Gouenji-_san_? Katanya hari ini ada latihan ekstra." Tanya Fey menghiraukan _sweatdrop_-nya. Teman-temannya kembali _sweatdrop_ (lagi).

"Soal itu, Kidou-_kantoku_ ada urusan diluar kota, kalo Gouenji-_san_ nggak tau kemana. Dan Endou-_kantoku_ tepar dirumah sakit. Tau kan, kenapa?" jawab Shindou, Fey mengangguk mengerti walaupun Shindou tidak menyebutkan alasan kenapa pelatih mereka yang super semangat itu bisa tepar dirumah sakit. Satu-satunya yang bisa dipikirkan adalah

'_Pelatih mereka, Endou Mamoru tepar dirumah sakit karena harus mengkonsumsi racun tingkat tinggi yang tersembunyi dalam makanan buatan istri tercintanya, Endou Natsumi'_

Ya, memikirkannya saja mungkin sudah membuat kalian _sweatdrop_. Setelah melupakan _sweatdrop_-nya. Fey kembali bertanya tentang kejanggalan klub sepakbola. "_Ano_, kalau yang lainnya mana?"

Tsurugi yang sedari tadi hanya diam, menghela nafas. Dan menjawab. "Mereka pada pulang kampung." Jawabnya dengan nada berat seperti biasa. Entah berapa beratnya, 1 kg, 10 kg, 100 kg, 1000 kg, atau 1 ton? Lupakan...

Fey hanya ber 'oh'. Beberapa saat kemudian Tenma sudah selesai acara dandan paksa yang diadakan oleh Kariya. Semuanya langsung cengo dengan sangat tidak elitnya –minus Taiyou yang termehek-mehek dan Kariya yang kembali lembek– kerena melihat penampilan Tenma yang mirip dengan domba gagal lahir. Ternyata Kariya tidak hanya mendandani Tenma dengan bedak, tapi juga _lipstick_, _blush on, mascara_, _eyes shadow_. Sampai kacamata dan behel gigi dadakan.

"_Subhanallah_, Ten! Cantik banget lu! Kayak domba di _shaun the sheep_ itu lo! Cuman dikit hancur aja! Beneran deh Ten! Malah LEBIH jelek dari Ayu Sinting! Lebih Chetar-Membahana dari Syahrini! Lebih hancur dari Susu Kedele alis Sule Prikitiwww! Suer deh!" Puji Tsurugi yang mendadak jadi pemain _Rocker_, Tenma langsung _speechless_.

"Itu bukan muji Tsurugi! Itu namanya menghina! .NA!" sembur Tenma tak terima dengan pujian Tsurugi yang melewati batas normal itu. Tsurugi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa! Jadi kau tidak mau dipuji sama cowok ganteng imut keren kayak gue, hah! Nolak loe! Jangankan manusia, kecebong aja langsung kelepek-kelepek pas gue puji! Dan KAU! DENGAN MUKA BAGAIKAN NENEK LAMPIR KESELEK DUREN! BERANI MENGATAKAN TIDAK MAU DIPUJI OLEHKU! TARIK KEMBALI KATA-KATAMU TENMA!"

"GANTENG IMUT KEREN DARI SELOKAN! YANG ADA MUKAMU ITU MIRIP IKAN ARWANA! UDAH SANGAR! PUCET LAGI KAYAK MAYAT! NYESEL GUE JADI _UKE_ LO GI! NYESEL!" Teriak Tenma cukup keras sampai membuat hujan lokal disekitar Tsurugi. Dan Tsurugi pun menutup telinganya sebelum budeg dadakan karena teriakan Tenma.

"_Waw... tunggu dulu,Tenma-kun dan Tsurugi-kun-ti(?) pacaran? Wah baru tau nih." _ batin Hikaru yang Rempong dan lola nya mulai kambuh. Padahal dia menyaksikan sendiri jadian dua orang sinting yang sekarang sedang perang mulut dengan sengitnya.

"Aish! Dasar nggak tau diuntung! Harusnya loe itu bersyukur punya _seme_ kaya gue! Banyak yang mau daftar tau! Tapi semuanya gue tolak mentah mentah! Cuman pendaftaranmu aja Ten yang gue masak terlebih dahulu!" jelas Tsurugi panjang lebar dan sejelas-jelasnya, Tenma tak bisa menjawab lagi.

"Hehe, maaf deh _aa_ Tsurugi, Ten-_chan_ cuman mau bilangin kalo yang bener Ayu Ting-Ting, bukan Ayu Sinting." Ucap Tenma sok manja, Tsurugi ngangguk ngangguk. "oh.."

"Jadi, Tenma dimaafin kan, _yayang_ Tsurugi?" Semuanya langsung mual begitu mendengar kata '_yayang'_ yang ditujukan Tenma pada Tsurugi. Dengan cepat Tsurugi menatap Tenma, dengan pandangan bingung.

"Iya, gue maafin, eh, tunggu. Sejak kapan elu jadi pacar gue?"

_GUBRAAKK!_

Semuanya –kecuali Kariya dan Taiyou– langsung _gedubrak_ mendengar pertanyaan Tsurugi yang entah kapan jadi Lola. Jarang-jarang ia bisa lola gini, malahan biasanya Tenma yang lola. Atau mungkin otaknya belum _connect_? Atau mungkin juga ia ketularan Tenma?

"SEJAK SEMINGGU LALU EKOR MONYET! DASAR LOLA! PELUPA! HARI JADIAN AJA NGGAK TAU! DASAR MAYAT HIDUP BEGO! SINTING!" maki Tenma kesal dan sangat tak berperikemanusiaan. Tsurugi yang dimarahin pun juga langsung naik darah.

"UAPHAA! SIAPA JUGA MAU PACARAN SAMA DOMBA NGGAK JADI KAYAK ELU, BATEKK! INGAT! Yang jelas loe itu ada banyak utang sama gue!"

"Cih, cuman utang beli minuman serebai kok. Gitu aja pelit, DASAR RAMBUT OBOR! UDAH ITUNGAN! TUKANG MALAKIN! PREMAN KAMPUNG! MAYAT HIDUP TERKUTUK! Beda jauh benget sama Kak Yuuichi! Udah baek, pintar, nggak pelit, ramah, suka beri nasehat lagi! Beda banget sama elu Gi!" Semprot Tenma. Sedangkan Tsurugi dipenuhi emosi.

"WOI LINGGIS! JANGAN BANDINGIN GUE SAMA KAKAK GUE! GUE ITU NGGAK SAMA AMA DIA!" balas Tsurugi dengan emosi yang membludak-bludak pada _uke_ alias mantan _uke_ nya itu. Tenma hanya cengo. Lalu dengan polosnya ia bertanya...

"Kakak? Sejak kapan elu punya kakak Gi?"

_GUBRAKK!_

Semuanya langsung _gedubrak_ ditempat mendengar pertanyaan Tenma barusan, bagaimana anak bermarga Matsukaze itu bisa lupa dengan pria ganteng nan baik bernama Tsurugi Yuuichi. Padahal ia dan Tsurugi sering pergi kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk. Tapi semuanya bisa memaklumi, karena Tenma itu LOLA-nya minta ampun. Selain itu dia juga agak Telmi, jadi jangan heran kalau ngomong sama dia dan akhirnya bisa nggak nyambung dan nyasar kesana kemari.

"SEJAK SEABAD LALU BEGO! JANGAN PURA-PURA KAGAK TAU DEH KUDA LUMPING! JELAS JELAS HAMPIR TIAP JAM LO SAMA GUE NGEJENGUK YUUICHI _NII-SAN_! DASAR LOLA –"

_Dhuakk!_

Kedua insan yang sedang berdebat barusan langsung bungkam begitu sebuah panci dan wajan mendarat dengan mulus dikepala mereka –

"KALIAN BISA DIAM NGGAK! SUARA KALIAN ITU CEMPRENG BANGET TAU! MIRIP PIANO SEKARAT! AKU NGGAK BISA BERPIKIR TAU!" teriak Shindou –tersangka yang telah membuat Tsurugi dan Tenma berada diposisi yang tidak wajar– sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun bukannya menyesal atau apa. Tsurugi dan Tenma, bahkan yang lainnya menatap penasaran kearah Shindou.

"Mikirin apa, Shin?" Tanya Kirino pada sahabatnya itu. Lainnya ikut menimpali. "Iya, Shindou-_senpai_ lagi mikirin apa?" Tanya Tenma juga. Mau tidak mau Shindou menjawab, lagipula idenya itu memang untuk dikerjakan bersama sama. Tapi sebelum Shindou berbicara, Hikaru langsung nyolot.

"Mekar? Mekarin apa _senpai_?" Tanya anak berambut ungu itu dengan hebohnya.

"Mikir! Bukan MEKAR!" ucap Kariya dengan pedasnya. Hikaru hanya nyengir kuda. "Oh, gitu toh, dikirain tadi mekar. masa' Shindou-_senpai_ mau mekarin bokong kembar bunganya. Hehe." Lanjut Hikaru tapa rasa bersalah sedikitpun telah membuat Shindou _speechless_.

"Mekar? Aku dengarnya tadi Makmur lho?" tambah Taiyou yang rada budeg. Fey ngangguk ngangguk menyetujui ucapan Taiyou. "Sama, ane juga dengernya gitu." Ucapnya singkat.

"Perasaan gue dengernya Parkir deh..." gumam Tsurugi. Sementara Tenma terlihat sibuk berpikir.

"Masa sih, aku tadi dengernya Makan lho!" ujar Tenma yang sama sekali nggak nyambung. Semuanya langsung _gedubrak_. Sesaat kemudian Kirino bangkit dari nge-_gubrak_ nya dan mengada ngada tangan.

"Udah udah! Kenapa jadi nyasar gini sih! Shin, lo tadi lagi mikirin apa?" Tanya Kirino untuk mengembalikan semuanya ke jalan yang benar, eh, maksudnya ke pembicaraan yang benar. shindou pun segera bangkit dari nge-_gubrak_ nya.

"Ya, aku berpikir tentang aktifitas kita dibulan Ramadhan ini. sebaiknya kita ngapain biar nggak cepat bosan dan juga suapaya nggak cepat capek. Kan rugi kita nggak ngapa ngapain dibulan puasa ini." jelas Shindou. Teman-temannya ikut berpikir.

"Hamano, kamu ngapain dibulan puasa ini?" Tanya Taiyou langsung menghentikan Hamano dari atraksi dadakannya.

"Ya, kalau aku sih, yang pasti mancing bareng Hayami. Ya kan Hayami?" ucap Hamano semangat, Hayami mengangguk mantab. "Benar!"

"_Nee_ Hayami, temenin aku kekantin dong, aku lapar nih, mumpung masih bisa makan." Ajak Hamano sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan. "Baiklah, aku juga lapar. Ayo!" terima Hayami dengan senang hati, dan tanpa banyak bicara mereka langsung keluar dari klub, menuju kantin tentunya. Teman-teman mereka yang tersisa hanya menghela nafas.

"Mereka sudah punya aktifitas, kalau kita ngapain?" Tanya Kariya, lainnya kembali berpikir. Cukup banyak saran untuk akfitifitas yang akan dilakukan, mulai dari jalan-jalan ke mall, pergi kekolam renang, menjahili kaum masjid, dll, tapi tidak disetujui. Cukup lama mereka berpikir, sampai waktu pulang tiba.

"Yaudahlah, malam ini aja kita bahas di _Facebook_, aku mau pulang, ayo Tenma." Ucap Fey. Tenma mengangguk dan mengikuti Fey pulang keapartemen yang mereka tempati. Yang lainnya juga pulang kerumah masing-masing untuk mengerjakan aktifitas lain.

* * *

Diperjalanan pulang Tenma dan Fey. Fey tidak bisa tenang dan tidak bisa berhenti _sweatdrop_ karena harus mendengar Tenma nyanyi-nyanyi geje sepanjang perjalanan.

"Ramadhan telah tiba Ramadhan telah tiba, Ramadhan telah tiba Ramadhan telah tiba...!" begitulah Tenma yang dengan senangnya menyanyikan lagu Ramadhan telah Tiba oleh Akanda yang sama sekali beda drastis derajatnya. Yang ini lebih hancur (?)

"Ano, Te-Tenma –" ucap Fey memperingatkan. Tapi tidak dihiraukan Tenma dan tetap nyanyi-nyanyi geje.

"Ramadhan telah tiba Ramadhan telah tiba, Ramadhan telah tiba Ramadhan telah tiba!"

"Tunggu, Tenma..."

"Ramadhan telah tiba Ramadhan telah tiba, Sujud syukur pada-Mu Ya Allah."

"Tenma itu..."

"Limpahkan karunia-Mu, Ooo begitu besar –"

"Tenma! Awas didepanmu ada selo –"

_**Byuurr!**_

Tepat setelah itu, Tenma langsung kecebur dalam selokan yang cukup dalem. Sementara Fey nahan ketawa melihat muka dan badan Tenma yang berlumur air hitam kotor diselokan itu, membuatnya jadi lebih mirip cumi-cumi gagal lahir.

"Bhahahaha! Mampus lo Ten! Jadi kayak orang _Negro_! Hahaha! Cocok banget!" tawa Fey menunjuk muka Tenma yang memang mirip orang _Negro_, Tenma mengerutkan dahinya kesal.

"_kayaknya aku kualat sama Tsurugi deh, gara-gara ngatain dia ganteng dari selokan"_ batin Tenma. Fey masih saja ketawa-ketiwi layaknya orang gila. Kesal, langsung saja Tenma menarik kaki Fey hingga empunya ikut kecebur dalam selokan. _**Byuurr!**_

"Haha! Rasakan pembalasanku Fey! Makan tu air selokan! Hahaha! Biar mukamu mirip kelinci gosong! Week!" ledek Tenma dengan gaya kuda lumping handalannya yang membuat Fey _gedubrak_ dan emosi lalu memulai perang selokan(?) dengan temannya itu.

"HEYAAAA!"

* * *

"ASTAGFIRULLAHAL'ADZIM! DASAR ANAK SETAN! KALIAN ABIS NGAPAIN AJA JADI ITEM DAN BAU KAYAK GINI! CEPAT MANDI SANA! NGGAK TAHAN AKU NYIUM BAU KALIAN! KAYAK ASPAL GOSONG! CEPETAN MANDIIIIII!"

"Ba-BAIK!" jawab Tenma dan Fey serempak, ternyata menyeramkan juga kalau Aki marah. Sebelum keburu kena marah lagi, mereka segera ngacir kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

**Malamnya Di Facebook.**

**Grup: Raimon Soccer Club is the Best!**

**Shindou Si Kami no Takuto**

Gimana semuanya, kalian sudah pada OL kan? Jadi gimana nih, kita mau ngapain?

**3 Menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**Fey Rune cinta Kelinci**

Iya, udah OL nih, aku juga nggak tau mau ngapain...

**Kariya Si Raja Jahil**

Aku tau Shindou-_senpai_! *senyum manis* kita ke.. *senyum iblis* kuburan.

**Hikaru Unyu-Unyu yang WAW**

Iih, kekuburan, nggak mau, seremmm!

**Kirino the Pink Mist**

Ide bagus Kariya, nanti kubawain sekop sama kain kafan buat nguburin kamu. Ya^^

**Kariya Si Raja Jahil**

Hii, ampun Kirino-_senpai_. Nggak jadi dah...

**Tsurugi Lancelot**

Gue punya saran, kita malakin anak-anak aja, lumayan dapet duit buat beli makanan buka puasa...

**Fey Rune cinta Kelinci**

Aish, Tsurugi, ini bulan puasa, nggak boleh tu. Dosa.

**Tenma the Majin Pegasus**

Maaf telat OL minna! Tadi ane sakit perut sama boker dijamban!

**Tsurugi Lancelot**

Akhirnya lo OL juga Ten, eh. Tapi kok bau ya?

**Taiyou Sang Mentari**

Iya, bau...

**Tsurugi Lancelot**

Ten, elu OL kok tiba-tiba bau jamban gini?

**Tenma the Majin Pegasus**

Oh, ini ane lagi boker dijamban.

**Tsurugi Lancelot**

Busyet lo Ten! Bau amat! *Nutup hidung pake sempak

**Hikaru Unyu-Unyu yang WAW**

WAW, Tenma-_kun_ abis makan apa? Baunya nyengat banget... *tutup hidung

**Fey Rune cinta Kelinci**

Huwaa! Kelinciku mati gara-gara nyium bau jamban! Huwaaa! Robiiiinnn!

**Shindou Si Kami no Takuto**

Cepetan bokernya Ten, nggak tahan nih!

**Tenma the Majin Pegasus**

Tsurugi: Masih bau sempak lo! :p

Hikaru: abis makan duren hitam,,,

Fey: _Innalillahi wainnalillahi'rojiun_... sabar ya Fey..

Shindou-_senpai_: Bentar _senpai_, mau update status facebook dulu nih...

**Kariya Si Raja Jahil**

Canggih amat jamban lo Ten, bisa buat facebook an.

**Shindou Si kami no Takuto**

Emangnya ada jamban kaya gitu?

**Hikaru Unyu-Unyu yang WAW**

Dimana belinya Tenma-_kun_?

**Taiyou Sang Mentari**

*_Jawdrop_

**Kirino the Pink Mist**

Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Ini kenapa jadi nyasar kejamban sih! Katanya mau diskusiin kegiatan bulan puasa!

**Tenma the Majin Pegasus**

Kariya: iya dong :B

Shindou-_senpai_: ngak ada sih, tapi nanti ane ciptain :D

Hikaru: Diabad ke30

Taiyou: jangan lama-lama _jawdrop_ nya ya!

Kirino-_senpai_: iya deh _senpai_, maaf, mari kita kembali kejalan yang benar...

**Taiyou Sang Mentari**

Ya ya, aku punya usul nih. Gimana kalo kita ikut pesantren kilat aja?

**Shindou Si Kami no Takuto**

Hm, bagus sih, tapi masalahnya pesantren kilat mulainya seminggu lagi.

**Hikaru Unyu-Unyu yang WAW**

WAW...

**Kariya Si Raja Jahil**

Waw melulu kamu Hik..

**Tenma the Majin Pegasus**

Kita nginep dimesjid aja yuk? Lumayan bisa bangunin orang sahur subuh nanti!

**Fey Rune cinta Kelinci**

Waha! Ide bagus Ten! Aku setuju! Tapi, aku udah lama nggak tidur di masjid..

**Kirino the Pink Mist**

Aha! Aku punya ide, kita ngadain acara menginap aja!

**Taiyou Sang Mentari**

_Sasuga_ Kirino-_san_, gimana, semua setuju ngak sama saran Kirino-_san_?

**Tenma the Majin Pegasus**

Setuju setuju!

**Tsurugi Lancelot**

Iya dah, terserah...

**Hikaru Unyu-Unyu yang WAW**

WAW! Setuju senpai! Kariya, kamu setuju nggak?

**Kariya Si Raja Jahil**

Aku setuju setuju aja.

**Fey Rune cinta Kelinci**

Aku juga. Jadi, kita nginepnya dirumah siapa?

**Shindou Si Kami no Takuto**

Nginepnya dirumahku aja, orangtuaku ada urusan diluar kota seminggu ini. pelayan juga cuti ramadhan _plus_ lebaran. Jadi kita bebas.

**Kirino the Pink Mist**

Wah, yang bener Shin, baguslah. Kan rumahmu besar.

**Tenma the Majin Pegasus**

Seru dong. Kapan nih Shindou _senpai_?

**Shindou Si Kami no Takuto**

Besok pagi jam 09.00 kerumahku, jangan lupa bawa barang barang kalian. Huahh,, aku ngantuk, off dulu, mau tidur. _Oyasumi_...

**Taiyou Sang Mentari**

Iya, aku juga mau tidur, _oyasumi_ _nee_..

**Kariya Si Raja Jahil**

Iya, aku juga, sampai besok

**Hikaru Unyu-Unyu yang WAW**

Yosh, _oyasuminasai_ _minna_-_san_...!

**Kirino the Pink Mist**

Yaudah, off dulu, sampai besok...

**Tsurugi Lancelot**

Gue juga mau off nih, nanti di amuk _nii-san_ kalo lama-lama OL. Pokoknya kalian jangan mati besok!

**Tenma the Majin Pegasus**

Ngak bakal mati kok! _Jaa nee_!

Setelah curcol gaje di Facebook, akhirnya mereka memutuskan akan menginap dirumah Shindou yang super besar itu. Apa saja rencana dan kegilaan mereka selama mengadakan acara menginap itu? Penasaran, tunggu dichapter berikutnya!

.

.

.

**Kaze: akhirnya selesai juga... *ngelap keringat*gimana minna? Apakan fic inazuma eleven ini seru? Bagus? jelek? Nggak lucu? Apapun reaksi kalian silahkan masukkan dalam kotak review.**

**Ramaru: yup! Pokoknya segala review para readers dan Author sekalian kami terima dengan senang hati! Baik itu berbentuk saran, flame, kritik bahkan kripik! Chapter dua akan kami usahakan update kilat! Oke! Jaa~!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Tambahan...**

"Besok nginep dirumah Shindou-_senpai_! Bakalan asik nih!" seru Tenma sambil menekan tombol kunci diponselnya, dan seperti yang kita tahu anak Pegasus ini masih berada didalam jamban. Tenmapun langsung bangkit dan menaikan celananya.

"YOOSSH! Aku harus bersiap-siap –"

_Dhuak! Gedubrakk! Byuurr!_

"Ouch, I-_ittai_..." Tenma meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat membentur lantai, tiba-tiba ia menyadari kalau...

"Whaa! HP ku! Masuk lubang jambaaaannn! _NOOOOO_!"


	2. Kegaduhan Di Rumah Shindou!

**A/N: Halo minna, apa kabarnya nih? Moga semuanya pada sehat sehat dan nggak ada yang sakit. Oke, berhubung masih sempat, ini dia chap 2. Semoga terhibur!**

**Tittle: Baka Ramadhan**

**Main Chara: Tenma Matsukaze, Fey Rune, Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya Masaki, Kageyama Hikaru, Tsurugi Kyosuke and Amemiya Taiyou.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baka Ramadhan**

**By: Mist Harmonics**

**Disclaimer : Level – 5**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship. Dan sedikit kegilaan #plakk**

**WARNING : SHOUNEN-AI, YAOI, Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, bikin sakit kepala, OOC, dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita IEGO. **

**Chapter 2 : Kegaduhan Dirumah Shindou!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**STILL READ? YOU'RE DEAD!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam Sembilan pagi, anak-anak geje itu berkumpul didepan rumah Shindou yang seperti istana itu. Seperti yang dijanjikan, mereka akan menginap dirumah Shindou selama beberapa hari dibulan penuh berkah ini.

"Udah kumpul semuanya belum?" Tanya Shindou selaku pemilik rumah sambil membawa buku absen. Lainnya celingak-celinguk untuk memastikan apakah mereka sudah lengkap atau belum.

"Belum, Kirino-_kun_ belum datang." Jawab Fey masih celingak celinguk mencari sosok berambut pink yang dimaksud.

"Kirino?"

"_Minna_! Maaf terlambat!"

Sontak semuanya menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil mereka. Dan tampaklah seseorang berambut pink berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kirino-_senpai_?" gumam Tenma begitu Kirino sampai dihadapan mereka. "Maaf terlambat." Ucapnya santai, sementara lainnya cengo dengan tas Kirino yang super besar, entah apa isinya.

"Kir, kamu bawa apa aja?" Tanya Shindou cengo dengan tidak elitnya. Kirino hanya nyengir-nyengir. "Batu!" jawab Kirino membuat teman-temannya _gedubrak_ seketika.

"Haha! Becanda, yaiyalah barang-barangku. Buat apa aku bawa batu." Tawa Kirino tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Lainnya menarik nafas lega lalu bangkit dari _gedubrak_ mereka.

"Ada-ada aja kamu Kir. Jadi, semuanya sudah datang kan?" Tanya Taiyou sembari bangkit dari nge-_gubrak_ nya lagi untuk memastikan. Lainnya kembali celingak-celinguk kemudian mengangguk.

"Semuanya sudah disini." Ucap Tenma sesudah memeriksa. Shindou mengangguk. "Sekarang ayo kita mulai acara menginapnya!" komando Shindou dan diikuti yang lainnya ia masuk kedalam rumah mewahnya. Mempersiapkan acara menginap mereka.

"Wah!" semuanya langsung tercengang begitu memasuki rumah Shindou, bukan rumah, tapi istana. Rumah tidak mungkin seluas dan sebesar itu, mungkin kalau mereka tidak dipandu Shindou bisa tersesat. Terlebih lagi disana tidak ada siapapun selain mereka, seperti yang dikatakan Shindou tadi malam, orang tuanya ada urusan diluar kota sedangkan pelayan cuti.

"WAW... _senpai_, ini rumah apa rumah! Besar banget! GILA! Kalau ak –hmff" Kariya langsung nutup mulut Hikaru sebelum kelebayan dan kerempongannya kumat lagi. Memang Hikaru itu kalau mendengar berita heboh, atau melihat sesuatu yang heboh pula. Ia juga ikutan heboh.

"Semuanya, letakkan barang-barang kalian diruang tengah. Aku mau mandi dulu." Perintah Shindou, ternyata ni anak belum mandi, ckckck. Tapi teman temannya malah pasang tampang bingung walau sedikitnya _sweatdrop_ mengetahui pemuda yang jenius dalam piano itu belum mandi.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Shindou menyadari kalau teman-temannya tampak kebingungan.

"_Ano_, Ruang tengah itu, dimana _senpai_?" Tanya Tenma polos. Shindou menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Aduh, masa kau tidak tahu dimana ruang tengah sih, kau kan pernah kerumahku! Gimana sih!" ucap Shindou setengah kesal, sementara Tenma sendiri lagi ngorek-ngorek jawaban dilubang hidung (Baca: ngupil). Memang sih, Tenma pernah kerumah Shindou, tapi hanya beberapa kali, itupun sudah pusing ngelihat rumah Shindou yang super luas dan besar itu.

"Yaudahlah, gue kasih tahu jalan keruang tengah. Mulai dari sini lurus kedepan sana, kalo udah nemu perempatan belok kiri, jalan lurus, terus ada pertigaan, kalian lurus aja. Nanti kalian ketemu tangga, naikin tu tangga. Pas nyampe atas kalian jalan kearah barat, dan pas ketemu pertigaan kalian belok kanan. Nanti ketemu sama perempatan kalian belok kanan. Nah, terakhir kalian bakal nemu pintu besar. Dibalik tu pintu ruang tengah." Jelas Shindou panjang lebar. Tenma dkk hanya cengo.

"Ngerti?" Tanya Shindou, lainnya tambah cengo.

"Bingung." jawab semuanya serempak, kecuali Hikaru yang...

"WAW.. Bingung! Bener deh _senpai_! Bingung banget! Asli bingung bangeettt! Supeerrr bingungg! Denger penjelasan _senpai_ aja udah bigung! Apalagi nelusurin ni rumah yang gedenya minta ampun! Bisa pusing bingung dan super duper BINGUNG –hmmff!"

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Kariya langsung menutup mulut ember Hikaru menggunakan buah apel –diduga hasil curian dari kulkas Shindou–. Untung Hikaru tidak keburu memakan buah manis berwarna merah itu dan langsung memuntahkannya, kalau tidak puasanya bakal batal. Yang lainnya masih saja menganga dengan indahnya, sehingga walaupun ada lalat masuk kedalam mulut mereka tidak akan menyadarinya.

"Ini rumah atau kampung sih! Nyari ruang tengah aja susah banget!" gerutu Tsurugi yang sudah benar-benar pusing dengan penjelasan Shindou. Jika ini bukan bulan puasa, mungkin Tsurugi akan membuat hujan lokal pada Shindou saat itu juga.

"Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat. Kirino, kamu tahu jalan keruang tengah kan?" Tanya Shindou menoleh ke Kirino yang dari tadi nyantai. "Iya, aku tau." Jawab Kirino dengan santainya.

"Tuh, Kirino tau, Tunjukin Kir." Ucap Shindou, mempercayakan Kirino sebagai pemandu menuju ruang tengah, karena pada dasarnya Kirino sering kerumahnya, jadi ia cukup tahu ruangan dirumah Shindou. Sementara Tenma, Fey, Tsurugi, Taiyou, Kariya dan Hikaru _sweatdrop_.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, sih." Ujar Taiyou dengan _sweatdrop_ indah dikepala _orange_ nya. Yang lainnya walaupun sebenarnya juga _sweatdrop_ tetap mengikuti si _twintail_ menuju ruang tengah. Sedangkan Shindou pergi kekamar mandi.

Tujuh orang yang dikategorikan sebagai makhluk yang kurang waras itu menelusuri ruang ruang serta lorong-lorong yang ada dalam rumah mewah Shindou. Menaiki dan menuruni tangga, membuka-menutup pintu, sampai keluar masuk toilet. Semua tempat sudah diperiksa. Kamar, dapur, kamar mandi, lemari, rak piring, dan kulkas. Bukan, mereka membuka kulkas bukan untuk mencari ruang tengah, tapi mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Dan hal itulah yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Waw, banyak amat makanan. Padahal lagi puasa, jangan-jangan Shindou-_senpai_ nggak puasa lagi." Tebak Tenma asal-asalan sembari mengambil sebuah kaleng minuman. Fey yang ada disamping anak paling lola itu menatap Tenma tak percaya.

"Ah, masa Shindou-_senpai_ nggak puasa? Ngak mungkin Ten –"

"_WHAT_! DEMI CELANA DALAM MASAKI! SHINDOU-_SENPAI_ YANG KEREN, IMUT, PINTER, SUKA SEDEKAH! NGGAK PUASA! APA KATA DUNIA! DUNIA PASTI MAU KIAMAT! NGGAK SALAH LAGI! DUNIA MAU KIAMAAAATTTTT!"

Semuanya –meliputi Tenma, Fey, Tsurugi, Taiyou dan Kariya– sontak menutup telinga mereka sebelum suara Hikaru yang melengking itu menghancurkan gendang telinga mereka. Oke, sekarang kerempongan, kelebayan dan kealayan serta kehebohan Hikaru benar benar sudah kumat dan tidak bisa dihentikan lagi. Mungkin itu akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Selama Hikaru tidak mendengar berita menghebohkan sekitar kurun waktu 24 jam.

"Kiamat, kiamat! Muka lu mau kiamat! Dan, KALO MAU LEBAY NGGAK USAH BAWA NAMA CELANA DALEM GUE!" sembur Kariya tak terima bila celana dalamnya harus diikutsertakan dalam kelebayannya Hikaru.

"Iya, iya. Aku kan cuman kecoplosan." Bela Hikaru sembari menutup payung yang digunakannya untuk berlindung dari serangan hujan lokal berupa teriakan chetar-membahana Kariya.

"KECOPLOSAN KECOPLOSAN! MAKANYA SEBELUM MAU LEBAY MIKIR DULU –GYAAAAAA! ULAAAAARRRR!" Sontak Kariya berteriak ketakutan sampai membahana dirumah Shindou. Bahkan Shindou yang tengah asik mandi bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh kecoa sialan! Kecoa sekarat! Kecoa mati! Su-suara apa tadi?" Tanya Shindou dengan wajah panik pada dirinya sendiri. Berpikir sejenak, sebentar, agak lama, lama, sangat lama. Sampai sabun yang ada ditangannya habis gara-gara tumpah semua kelantai dikarenakan Shindou memegang botol sabun itu dengan posisi terbalik.

"Sudahlah, mungkin cuman orang gila." Bangkit dari bengongnya, Shindou melanjutkan aktifitas mandinya. Merasa sudah selesai membersihkan badan dengan benda cair bernama sabun, Shindou berniat ingin meletakkan sabunnya yang sudah habis itu. Tapi baru selangkah ia bergerak...

_**Brakk! Byuurrr!**_

Pemilik _Sousha Maestro_ itu langsung jatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena tergelincir sabunnya yang tumpah tadi. Shindou meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi punggungnya yang terasa sakit. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan lantai kamar mandinya. Dimana ada banyak air dengan kedalaman sekitar 30 cm. menghiraukan sakit punggungnya, Shindou mengedarkan pandangan didalam kamar mandinya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

10 detik...

"GYAAAAAA! KAMAR MANDIKU! BANJIIIIIIIIRRRRRR!" Teriak Shindou panik karena kamar mandinya hampir terendam air. Mungkin karena bengong tadi, Shindou sampai lupa menutup kran air sehingga kran terus mengeluarkan benda cair transparan itu sampai... banjir. Dan bodohnya, bukannya membuka ventilasi air untuk mengeluarkan air. Shindou malah berteriak tak karuan sambil berlari-lari tanpa tujuan didalam kamar mandi.

Oke, kembali kekeadaan Kariya.

"ULAR! ULAR! ULAR! DEMI PENARI INDIA! TOLONG JAUHKAN ULAR ITUUU!" Kariya yang tadi sibuk memarahi Hikaru kini bernasib sama dengan Shindou. Yaitu dimana ia berteriak ketakutan sambil berlari-lari diruangan tempat ia berada.

"Wahahaha! Sama ular mainan aja takut! Wahahaha!" Tenma yang melihat kepanikan Kariya yang sedang dikejar Fey dengan ular mainan yang dibawanya pun tak kuasa menahan tawa.

"Mau mainan! Mau palsu! Mau asli! Sama aja! Aku tidak suka ulaaarrr! Jauhkan makhluk panjang itu, kumohoooonnnn!" mohon Kariya yang masih berlari-lari dengan dramatisnya. Fey tidak mempedulikan teriakan indah Kariya dan tetap mengejar ngejarnya.

"Waw! Fey-_kun_, banyak banget bawa mainan! Aku pinjam ya!" seru Hikaru yang melihat banyak mainan yang terperogoh keluar dari tas ransel Fey. Langsung saja ia memainkan mainan itu seperti anak kecil.

"Ayo, kenalan sama mainan yang kubeli setahun lalu! Hihi!" seru Fey sambil mengejar Kariya dengan ular mainannya.

"Gimana cara ngambil ni es batu? Susah amat! Ugh," gerutu Tsurugi yang tengah kesulitan mencongkel es batu dari kulkas Shindou. Bodoh juga _forward_ satu ini, sudah tahu ini bulan puasa, tetap saja mikirin soal minum.

Taiyou yang melihat mereka hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, _"Apa disini hanya aku yang masih normal?" _ tanyanya dalam hati. Fey masih saja mengejar Kariya dengan ular mainannya, Tenma juga masih ketawa-ketiwi layaknya orang gila sampai guling-guling dilantai, Hikaru lagi asik main pesawat-pesawatan, dan terakhir Tsurugi yang berusaha mencongkel es batu.

"Kalian, ayo kita lanjutkan mencari ruang tengah –" Kirino yang baru keluar toilet pun langsung cengo 180 derajat melihat kegilaan teman-temannya. Fey dan Kariya yang kejar-kejaran, Tenma yang sibuk ketawa, Hikaru yang lagi main, Tsurugi yang sedang nyongkel es batu dan terakhir Taiyou yang _sweatdrop_ gila.

"_Ugiiiii_! Wuussshh! Terbaangg!" seru Hikaru sembari menerbangkan pesawat mainan milik Fey yang ia pinjam, pesawat mainan berwarna putih-merah itupun terbang. Dan tak lama kemudian mendarat di...

_Cttakk!_

Pesawat nista itu mendarat dengan kasarnya tepat dijidat anak berambut _pink_ yang lagi cengo didepan toilet a.k.a Kirino. Kemudian pesawat itu jatuh kelantai dengan _slowmotion_. Empat sudut segitiga siku-siku bermunculan di pelipis Kirino. Sementara Hikaru melanjutkan bermainnya tanpa mempedulikan pesawat mainan Fey yang mungkin sudah tidak bernyawa karena jatuh dengan mengenaskan maupun Kirino yang sudah emosian.

"Woi woi! Kalian kenapa jadi tambah gila gini hah! Jadi nggak mau nyari ruang teng –"

"Kirino-_senpai_! Tolong akuu! Selamatkan aku dari ular ituu!" belum sempat Kirino menyelesaikan omelannya, Kariya langsung berlari kearahnya dan bersembunyi dibelakang Kirino demi berlindung dari Fey sipohon jambu jejadian dengan makhluk panjang bernama ular didahannya (?)

"Kariya, apaan sih!" Bentak Kirino berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan badannya yang hampir terjatuh. Namun bukannya menjauh Kariya malah memegang erat-erat baju Kirino karena Fey semakin mendekat.

"Hihi, ayo kenalan.." ucap Fey dengan jahilnya, terus medekat ke Kariya.

"Waaaaa! Jangan! Kumohon! Kirino-_senpai_ tolong singkirkan ular itu!" jerit Kariya yang sepertinya benar benar _phobia_ dengan ular sampai mainannya saja takut. Kirino menghela nafas, tidak menyangka kalau Kariya yang dikenal sebagai raja jahil itu takut dengan boneka uar. Benar-benar tak terpikirkan.

"Sudah sudah. Fey, simpen tu ular, kasihan ni 'pemburu' takut setengah mati." Ucap Kirino menekankan kata 'pemburu' dikalimatnya. Bagaimana tidak, Kariya yang memiliki taktik Hissatsu _Hunter's Net _yang berarti _jaring pemburu_. Takut dengan hewan buruan?

Fey hanya nyengir kuda, lalu menyembunyikan ular itu dibalik bajunya. Sesudah itu baru Kariya mau melepas baju Kirino yang sudah kumel karena Kariya meremasnya sangat keras. Lalu, bocah berambut _teal_ itu kembali ke sifat aslinya.

Kirino hanya _sweatdrop_, sesaat kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya keteman-teman satu tim sepakbolanya. Mereka masih saja sibuk dengan kegilaan masing-masing, kecuali Tenma, ia sudah berhenti tertawa, entah karena berhentinya ajang kejar kejaran Kariya dan Fey atau kelelahan.

"Wiih! Ada mie instan! Kebetulan nih, ane belum sarapan. Masak ah.." Seru Tenma sambil menghidupkan kompor gas.. _Ctakk_. Kompor gas itupun menyala dan tengah memanaskan panci yang setengahnya diisi air oleh anak Pegasus itu.

Tanpa menyadari kalau Tenma akan segera sarapan, Kirino megalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain, dan pandangan _defender_ ini berhenti pada salah satu anak yang berada didepan kulkas yang terbuka.

"Ayolah es, jangan nempel sama ni kulkas terus napa! Gue jauh lebih keren tau!" bentak Tsurugi membuat kulkas beserta es didepannya _jawdrop_ (?). termasuk Kirino.

"Woi ekor monyet! Ngapain lo nyongkel es segala! Ini bulan puasa tau! Jangan-jangan lo nggak puasa ya! Cepet tutup tu kulkas!" tegur Kirino tegas dengan emosi yang hampir meledak. Sebagai senior yang baik, tentu saja Kirino tidak akan membiarkan juniornya tidak menjalankan kewajiban. Tapi, Tsurugi malah menatap Kirino dengan tatapan preman hutan.

"Diem lo! Terserah gue dong mau puasa apa kagak! Lo nggak berhak negur-negur gue dasar KAMPRET!" Tsurugi berhenti sejenak dan mengambil 'sesuatu' dari laci yang ada didapur. "Hm, ini pasti bisa." Ucapnya puas sambil Memandangi benda yang ternyata adalah pisau. Dan, dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat mirip serigala abis cukuran terus kesambet pocong yang kerasukan kunti. Ia mulai mencongkel es batu dengan pisau daging yang ditemukannya.

"DASAR MUKA SEMPAK BRENGSEK! GUE SENIOR LO TAU! JADI GUE BERHAK NEGUR LO!" sembari menaikan lengan bajunya yang berwarna hijau-hitam. Kirino mendekati Tsurugi yang masih mati-matian mencongkel es batu.

_**DHUAGH!**_

_**GUBRAKK!**_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PANAS PANAS PANAS! BOKONGKU PANAAAAAAS! GRAAAAAAHHH! PHANOAAAAAASSSSS!" entah kesambet apa, Tsurugi berteriak kesakitan sembari berlari-lari tanpa arah dan tujuan serta mengelus bokongnya yang ...berapi.

"Tsurugi, ente kenape?" Tanya Fey yang tiba-tiba jadi orang betawi dadakan. Dengan nada polos dan lugu tanpa sedikitpun termotivasi mencarikan air untuk bokong Tsurugi yang sudah terlanjur terbakar itu.

"Palingan otaknya korslet kesetrum kulkas." Tanggap Kariya dengan santai, Fey hanya ngangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Air air air!" tanpa mempedulikan kecuekan dan kesantaian Fey dan Kariya, Taiyou berupaya untuk mencarikan air demi Tsurugi. Namun bukannya membuahkan hasil, malah Taiyou juga ikut-ikutan Tsurugi lari-larian sambil teriak-teriak.

Heh, Pada bingung dengan apa yang barusan terjadi? Kalau begitu mari kita putar ulang kejadiannya. Tadi dengan emosi Kirino mendekati Tsurugi yang sedang menyongkel es batu dan sambil menggoyangkan bokongnya seperti joget-joget India. Dengan emosi yang membludak-bludak, si rambut _pink _itu pun menendang bokong indah Tsurugi dengan keras sampai empunya mental ala_ slowmotion_ menuju...

...kompor gas.

Dan aksi mental Tsurugi itu sukses membuat kompor gas yang digunakan Tenma untuk memasak mie instan terbelah menjadi dua.

"Huwaa, mi-mie ku... hiks, Tsurugi jahat! Mie ku diinjak!" Tenma langsung mewek karena mienya keinjak Tsurugi. Yang dimarahi masih lari-larian sambil teriak-teriak geje. Sementara Kirino duduk dikursi dengan senyum sumringah penuh kemenangan.

"KEBAKARAN! BOKONGKU KERABAKAN! KEBAKARAN KERABAKAN YANG MANA YANG BETUL GUE NGGAK TAU! ABAAANG, TOLOOOONNGGG!" oke, kembali ke keadaan Tsurugi, si mayat hidup itu masih teriak geje bin gila sambil berlari tanpa tujuan seperti musafir gila dipadang tandus. Hikaru yang mendengar itu sontak...

"HAH! kerabakan! Tenang saja! Pemadam kerabakan datang! NGUING NGUING!" dengan cepat, Hikaru si petugas pemadam kerabakan pergi kejamban (?) terdekat dan kembali sambil membawa seember air demi siksatria terkutuk.

"Tenang saja manusia pisau! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" ujar Hikaru dengan tidak manusiawinya sampai menohok ke hati Tsurugi. Nggak asik rasanya dipanggil 'manusia pisau' mentah mentah. Bukannya arti _Tsurugi_ itu _pedang_. Tapi Tsurugi persetan dengan itu, yang penting sekarang ia ingin Hikaru cepat-cepat memadamkan...

_**Srasshh!**_

_**Byuurr!**_

"_Fyuuh_..." Tsurugi menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya, dengan bantuan Hikaru, api dibokong Tsurugi dapat dipadamkan. Tapi, sepertinya masalah, ralat, kehebohan mereka belum selesai sampai disana...

Tenma yang tadi bersedih meratapi mienya langsung kembali ceria setelah menemukan satu mie lagi. Dan ia pun berniat untuk memasak mie untuk yang kedua kalinya, dengan... kompor gas yang terbelah dua.

_Ctakk_... entah karena apa, mungkin keajaiban. Setengah bagian kompor gas itu bisa menyala. Tenma pun makin kegirangan. "_Yess_! Ternyata bisa nyala! Bisa makan nih ane." Seru Tenma tak sabar untuk menyantap mie masakannya tanpa sadar kalau ia sedang puasa.

Tsurugi yang baru saja tenang langsung mengedarkan pandangannya disekitar dapur, dan menajamkan penciumannya. "Kok ada bau gas gini ya?" tanyanya kebingungan. Yang lainnya minus Tenma bertukar pandang dan mulai mencium bau yang dimaksud Tsurugi.

"Iya, benar, bau gasnya nyengat banget." Ucap Fey celingak celinguk mencari asal aroma gas itu.

"Jangan-jangan ada tabung gas bocor lagi!" Tebak Hikaru sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Sebelum teman-temannya bertukar pandang entah untuk apa, mereka dikejutkan oleh teriakan Kariya.

"Gawat! Tabung gasnya berasap!" teriak Kariya panik sambil menunjuk tabung gas besar yang memang benar mengeluarkan asap hitam. Sontak semuanya panik.

"Wa! Kompor gasnya kenapa! kok berasap gini sih!" teriak Tenma tiba-tiba membuat lainnnya tambah panik.

"Jangan-jangan, tu kompor gas, mau meledak lagi!" ucap Tsurugi masih setengah _shock_, kepulan asap pun makin tebal.

"W-woi, emang tu kompor ama tabung nya kenapa?" Tanya Kirino sontak membuat suasana huru-hara yang tercipta disana menjadi hening layaknya kuburan.

Terutama Hikaru, ia tampak berpikir keras. Tak lama kemudian, anak paling rempong ini angkat bicara. "Oh iya! Tadi pas aku nyiram Tsurugi-_kun_," Hikaru berhenti sejenak, pandangan Tenma dkk tertuju kearahnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Tu tabung gas _plus_ kompor ikut kesiram!"

...

Hening.

Saling tukar pandang.

Dan terakhir –

"_Sayonara_~"

–Mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

_**DHUUUUAAAAAARRRRRR!**_

Pada akhirnya, mungkin sudah kelelahan mendengar teriakan cempreng Tenma dkk. Kompor gas yang sudah terbelah dua _plus_ tabungnya pun meledak dan mengenai orang-orang nista disekitarnya. Dan mereka hanya bisa meratapi wajah mereka yang sekarang GOSONG.

"Hu-huwee, mu-muka ku... jadi item kaya kotoran kelinci." Ucap Fey sambil melihat keadaan tragis wajahnya dicermin punya Kirino. Yang lainnya juga tampak tak terima dengan nasib mereka.

"Ohok, ohok! a-aku ketelen asap, uhuk!" sahut Hikaru terbatuk-batuk. Sama seperti Fey, mukanya juga gosong.

"Rambut gue jadi GONDRONG!" teriak Tsurugi yang kelihatannya paling nista. Terutama dibagian rambut, yang sekarang menjadi gondrong.

"Kompor sialan! Ra-rambutku, jadi naik keatas..." ujar Kirino yang sedang berupaya menyisir rambutnya yang memang mencuat keatas.

"Mukaku yang keren jadi mirip domba gagal lahir!" teriak Kariya juga, dengan sangat dramatis. Kirino menautkan alisnya merasa ada yang janggal dengan ucapan Kariya.

"Domba itu, bukannya Tenma?" Tanya Kirino, semuanya dengan _slowmotion_ melirik kearah Tenma, penasaran dengan keadaan sianak domba _blasteran_ Pegasus itu.

"Hubee, badanku gosong semuaaaa!" seru Tenma. dengan keadaannya sekarang, _Midfielder_ satu itu lebih mirip bayangan daripada manusia.

"Hfftt, keren lo Ten! Hffftt!" Ucap Kariya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan untuk menahan tawanya.

"Udahlah, Kar, kalo mau ketawa ketawa aja. Hiks," ucap Tenma pasrah mau diketawai atau diolok-olokin. Toh, tidak akan mengubah keadaan badannya yang gosong. Sedikit terkejut, Kariya membuka mulutnya.

"Bener nih?" tanya Kariya untuk memastikan, Tenma mengangguk.

"Bener."

"Ja, aku tidak akan menahan lagi, ... BHUAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA! Kyauwawahahaha!" Tawa Kariya dengan sangat lebay, dan tawa yang mirip nenek lampir itu dibuat-buat agar menjadi alay. Biar diulang, ALAY. Siapa yang menyangka kalau siraja jahil itu ternyata bisa sealay ini. Tidak usah ditanya, karena kealayan Kariya murni berasal dari Hiroto Kira, ayah angkatnya. Sementara lainnya yang melihat tontonan ini hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata.

"Sarap."

.

.

.

Shindou mengendap-endap menelusuri rumahnya, sesekali berbalik dan memeriksa keadaan disekitarnya. Dengan peralatan yang menempel ditubuhnya, seperti kuali besar diperutnya yang diikat dengan tali rafia, panci ukuran sedang diatas kepala. Sebuah sapu lidi ditangan kiri, dan spatula ditangan kanan.

Sebenarnya mau apa anak bernama Shindou Takuto ini?

Tepat sepuluh menit yang lalu, Shindou baru saja berhasil menemukan ventilasi untuk mengeluarkan air yang sudah memenuhi setengah tinggi kamar mandinya. Setelah keluar, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ledakan dahsyat. Shindou yakin kalau suara itu berasal dari rumahnya. Tanpa pikir lama, Ia pun langsung ngacir kekamarnya dan segera memakai baju, lalu, pergi kedapur –Yang berbeda dari dapur tempat Tenma dkk– dan memakai alat perang. Setelah itu, barulah Shindou memeriksa keadaan rumahnya. Ia berpikir kalau ledakan tadi adalah ulah sekelompok pencuri yang baru mengaktifkan bom waktu untuk menghancurkan rumahnya. Tapi sayang sekali, rumah Shindou terlalu kuat –dan besar– untuk dihancurkan.

'_Dasar pencuri sinting, lo pikir bisa ngeledakin rumah gue dengan mudah. Jangan mimpi!' _Batin Shindou dengan nistanya. Masih mengendap-endap, tak lama kemudian mata hazel nya menangkap sebuah pemandangan berupa orang-orang nista. Shindou hanya mengira mereka pencuri asal Negro dikarenakan badan orang-orang itu hitam semua.

'_Ketemu juga lo Negro, rasakan pembalasan gue. Udah berani masuk rumah gue dan mau nyuri tanpa ijin gue_. '

Oke, lupakan saja Shindou yang sudah rada sinting itu. Kembali pada Tenma dkk.

.

"Eh, ada yang liat Taiyou nggak?" tanya Tenma merasa janggal karena sejak tragedi kompor gas meledak tadi, Taiyou tidak terlihat. Lainnya yang juga sadar tidak melihat pemuda dengan senyum secerah matahari tenggelam, eh, matahari terbit maksudnya.

"Iya, mana Taiyou-_kun_?" sahut Fey. Yang hanya dijawab gelengan kecil dari teman-temannya.

"Um, _minna_. Kalian nggak apa-apa?"

Tenma dkk sontak berbalik begitu mendengar suara familiar yang memanggil mereka. Dan..

"Taiyou?!"

Semuanya memandangi Taiyou dari atas kebawah dan sebaliknya. Penampilannya masih seperti jam Sembilan tadi, bajunya masih bagus, dan... mukanya nggak gosong. Tunggu dulu, gosong?

"Um, tadi aku habis dari suatu tempat. Kerena kudengar ada kompor gas mau meledak. Maaf nggak ngajak-ngajak, tapi aku –eh?" Taiyou langsung berhenti begitu menyadari teman-temannya –minus Kariya dan Hikaru– menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Setengah wajah mereka hitam tertutup bayangan, ditambah dengan sinar merah dimata. Itu sangat mengerikan kau tahu!

"Taiyou..."

"...Kau curang..."

"...Nggak gosong,"

"Tapi..."

Taiyou hanya bisa gemetar ditempat, ia sudah bisa menebak apa hal gila yang akan dilakukan Tenma-Tsurugi-Fey-Kirino terhadap dirinya. _Ya tuhan, jika kau masih kasihan pada hamba, tolong selamatkan hamba dari musibah ini_, begitulah doa Taiyou dalam hatinya. Tapi sepertinya kali ini doanya tak terkabulkan. Mau tidak mau, Taiyou harus siap dengan...

"...Kita harus imbang."

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Eh emak gue cakep! Babeh gue mirip serigala! Apaan tadi?" Shindou yang sedang mematai-matai dari jauhpun langsung kaget.

"Ngapain tu orang Negro? Gue serang aja kali ya? Hmm..." Shindou perlahan berjalan kearah Tenma dkk. Tapi baru beberapa langkah...

_**Dhuak! Plangg! Blettak! Klaangg!**_

Ia terpeleset dan jatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Dan masih dengan peralatan perang dibadannya.

.

Akhirnya, Taiyou sudah selesai dengan hukuman yang diberikan empat orang itu. Dan wajahnya yang ganteng dulu jadi sama dengan Tenma dkk, menjadi hitam. Asal tahu saja, untuk menegakkan keadilan, Taiyou mendapat hukuman mukanya dicoret arang. Entah dari mana mereka mendapat arangnya, diduga bawaan Kirino.

"Nah, sekarang baru adil." Ucap Kirino setelah memberi sentuhan akhir pada wajah Taiyou. Tenma, Fey dan Tsurugi tersenyum puas. Sedangkan Hikaru menahan tawa, dan Kariya –oh, lupakan saja anak satu itu, dari tadi ia belum berhenti tertawa. Dan sekarang tawanya makin menjadi (alay) karena melihat muka Taiyou yang juga (sengaja) gosong.

"Sudahlah, oh ya. Tadi aku berhasil menemukan ruang tengah." Ucap Taiyou. Sontak, Kariya berhenti tertawa, Tsurugi-Tenma-Fey berhenti senyam-senyum nggak jelas. Semuanya langsung menatap Taiyou.

"Yang bener, tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita kesana!" ajak Hikaru, lainya hanya mengangguk dan dengan bimbingan Taiyou mereka pergi keruang tengah.

Tunggu dulu, bukannya tadi yang mau nunjukkin ruang tengah itu Kirino? kenapa malah dari mereka nggak langsung kesana?

Penasaran? Kalau begitu mari kita lihat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelum mereka sampai didapur**.**

_**Flashback**_

"_Senpai_, kok dari tadi kita muter-muter mulu sih?" ucap Tenma yang mulai kelelahan karena dari tadi mereka muter-muter, mondar-mandir dan bolak-balik dirumah Shindou.

"Iya, kapan sampainya nih?" Sahut Tsurugi, dibanding Tenma, ia jauh lebih tegar.

"Aku capek..." gumam Hikaru, lalu menoleh pada Kariya. "Kariya-_kun_, gendong!"

"Gue juga capek tau," tanggap Kariya.

"Uh, berisik banget sih, ini juga aku lagi nyari pake kompas." Ucap Kirino tanpa menoleh pada teman-temannya. Mendengar itu, semuanya melongo.

"Eh, jadi _senpai_/Kirino-_san_/Kirino-_kun_/loe nggak tau dimana ruang tengah?!"

Mendengar protesan rame-rame itu, Kirino berbalik. Dan dengan santainya... "Enak aja bilang gue nggak tau, gue tau, cuman nggak ingat."

_GUBRAKK!_

Sontak saja semuanya _gedubrak_ ria mendengar hal itu.

"Ah, ketemu, disana!" seru Kirino membuat lainnya bangkit dari _gedubrak_ mereka. Lalu mengikuti Kirino masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan...

"Lho, Kirino-_san_, ini kan... dapur?" Taiyou hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mengetahui yang dituju Kirino adalah dapur, bukannya ruang tengah.

"Emang ini dapur, gue mau BAK bentar." Ucap Kirino cuek bebek sembari masuk ketoilet. Meninggalkan lainnya yang kembali _gedubrak slowmotion_ dengan indahnya.

_**End of Flasback**_

Yap! Silahkan _sweatdrop_, _jawdrop_, _speechless_ atau apapun setelah membaca alasan nggak jelas diatas.

Lalu, setelah ini, apa keributan berikutnya?

**Setelah itu Aoi menyanyikan lagu ending 'Ramadhan Tiba'**

Inazuma Eleven GO Ramadhan. Kata Bijak untuk Hari Ini:

_Kalau ada kebakaran, segeralah pergi kejamban terdekat!_

By Kageyama Hikaru

"**IJOU!"**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Ini dia chap duaaaa! ****Semoga semuanya suka dan maaf kalau ada salah misstypo dan lainnya****. Karena fanfic kami tak ada yang sempurna. Dan kami mohon pada para reviewers untuk memberi masukan atau kritik. Review yang jujur, menunjukkan dimana kesalahan kami, apa-apa yang bisa kami perbaiki dan tidak, hanya itu yang kami harapkan dari pembaca. Selama komentarnya itu memang punya dasar, kami tidak keberatan setajam apapun isinya. Sampai ketemu di chap 3!**

.

.

.

**Balasan Review!**

**Watanabe Mayuyu: **aduh, Mayu-_san_. Arigatou reviewnya. Maaf ada adegan yg sama ama fic lain, tapi fic ini bener-bener ide kami sepenuhnya lho. Malah sebagian diambil dari pengalaman kami tahun dulu XD

Iya, di chap awal-awal ini Kirino ditugaskan(?) untuk merebonding (baca: meluruskan) OOT. Tapi nanti ada saatnya dimana dia OOT juga.

Iya, genrenya humor. Mayu-_san_ nebak atau apa? Kami sudah merencanakan ini. Saat-saat alay nanti akan ada bintang tamu spesial(?). Bisa nebak sendiri deh siapa orangnya...

Sekali lagi, TFR. RB ^_^

**Fuyuri Shimizu: **Salam kenal Fuyuri-_san_, hehe, iya nggak pa-pa kok, cerita-cerita dikit lah XD

Oh, terimakasih udah ngoreksi, jadi kami salahnya disana ya... hm... #garuk2 kepala#

Oke, kami turutin sarannya, di chap ini kami usahakan untuk memberi '-' pada setiap kalimat yg memang seharusnya begitu. Maklum ya, Author ngak pinter bahasa Indonesia.

Iya, ngak apa-apa kok, malah kami senang diberi masukan yang membangun gedung, eh, salah, maksudnya yang membangun ano.. etto... ah, sudahlah, yang jelas terimakasih sudah menunjukkan kesalahan kami agar kami bisa lebih berkembang ^_^

TFR, RB ^_^


	3. Duet?

Kaze & Ramaru: Hallo, minna-_san_. Bagaimana kabarnya? Semoga sehat selalu dan setia untuk terus membaca cerita hancur satu ini, ya. Dan maaf kalo update nya kelamaan. Abisnya kami rada stress abis ulangan jadinya susah dapet ide deh. Oke, sudah cukup bacotnya. Ini dia chap 3, selamat membaca~~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAKA RAMADHAN**

**Chapter 3: Duet?**

**By Mist Harmonics (Kaze & Ramaru)**

**Disclaimer: IEGO belong to Level-5. Dan kegilaan di fic ini selalu level-10 #Plangg**

**Rate: T**

**WARNING: MISSTYPO, OOC and all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tik, Tik, Tik..._

_Drrrrrhhhh..._

Suara jarum jam serta kipas angin memenuhi ruangan bercat putih yang sekarang di landa kesunyian. Di lantai ruangan itu, yang juga berwarna putih. Terlihat sekumpulan bocah-bocah yang berbaring dengan nyamannya. Eh, tunggu dulu, sepertinya kosakata 'nyaman' tidak cocok untuk menggambarkan situasi mereka yang sedang tepar tak berdaya itu. Dengan perut yang keroncongan, kerongkongan yang kering, dan kondisi tubuh mereka yang kurang _fit_ untuk saat ini. Stamina yang seharusnya di gunakan untuk menahan lapar dan haus malah tergunakan untuk hal yang sia-sia. Yaitu pesta banjir-kerabakan-meledak-gosong-terpeleset. Mungkin kata yang tepat untuk kondisi anak-anak itu sekarang adalah 'Sekarat'.

"_Senpai_, udah boleh makan belum?" Tenma Matsukaze, salah satu dari anak-anak sekarat itu memecah keheningan dalam ruangan. Menoleh penuh harap pada Shindou yang ada di sampingnya.

"Belum, masih lama...," jawab Shindou singkat. Dan pasrah. Untuk sekarang, ia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan apapun. Insiden banjir di kamar mandi tadi sudah cukup menguras tenaganya. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menjamin itu.

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya Hikaru juga. Yang sepertinya suaranya hampir hilang.

Kariya yang ada di sampingnya menoleh kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam... "Jam 01.00." jawabnya, tak lupa dengan nada putus asa dan kepasrahan.

"Aku lapar...," sahut Fey sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Gue haus...," ucap Tsurugi juga, dengan sebongkah es batu di kepalanya dan di atas badannya.

"Bukan cuma elu yang haus, gue juga tau...," tanggap Kirino sedikit ketus. Entah kenapa setelah insiden kerabakan, eh. Kebakaran tadi keduanya jadi _rival_ dadakan.

"Diem lo, kampret!"

"Yang diem elu, muka sempak!"

"Kampret!"

"Muka sempak!"

"Kampret!"

"Muka sempak!"

"KAMPRET!" habis kesabaran, kali ini Tsurugi berteriak _plus_ dengan _caps lock_ nya. Kirino pun juga tak mau kalah –

"MU-KA SEM-PAK!"

_**Bhuak!**_

Tanpa basa-basi, Kirino langsung mengambil balok es yang ada di kepala Tsurugi dan menghempaskannya kembali ke wajah kece cowok berambut _navy_ itu.

"WAW..." lainnya langsung ber 'waw' ria. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Kirino sekejam itu.

"A-aww...," ringis Tsurugi sambil mengelus kepalanya. Matanya memicing tajam pada _senpai_ kejam di sampingnya. Ingin rasanya ia membalas Kirino dan melemparkan kursi ke kepala _pink_nya itu. Tapi niatnya di urungkannya begitu Tenma menghampirinya.

"Tsurugi, kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Tenma khawatir pada kawan tercintanya itu. Tsurugi ngangguk-ngangguk, memberi isyarat kalau dia baik-baik saja. Padahal ia sedang kesakitan luar biasa.

"Apa bener? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Tenma kurang yakin. Sekali lagi Tsurugi hanya mengangguk, "Bener kok –"

_**Plakk! Plakk!**_

Belum selesai Tsurugi berkata, Tenma langsung memukul jidatnya dengan keras. Untung pukulan Tenma itu tidak sampai menimbulkan geger otak dadakan.

"Te-Tenma, a-apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memukulku hah!" bentak Tsurugi. Tenma hanya pasang tampang bingung tak merasa berdosa.

"Aku cuman nge-tes Tsurugi bener kesakitan apa nggak, kok."

"GRAAH! Kalo elu mukul-mukul gue jelas gue kesakitan _bakaa_!" teriak Tsurugi habis kesabaran, Tenma hanya nyengir-nyengir.

"Eh, iya ya. Masa cuman kupukul dikit sakit, tadi di jatuhin balok es sama Kirino-_senpai_ katanya nggak kesakitan." Ujar Tenma dengan polosnya.

"Ah! Sudahlah, aku capek berdebat mulu." Ucap Tsurugi setengah kesal sambil kembali berbaring. Untuk sekarang, ia malas berdebat dengan Tenma, karena ujungnya pasti bakal ngerepotin, bahkan nggak nyambung dan melenceng dari topik perdebatan(?).

Kesunyian kembali melanda ruangan yang di duga adalah ruang tengah itu. Delapan anak pencinta sepakbola di sana masih tepar dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ada yang lagi mikirin ramen raksasa, air es, mandi dikali, ayam goreng, nyolong ayam, dan berbagai macam hal nista lainnya yang tidak perlu di sebutkan. Cukup lama mereka tenggelam dalam imajinasi nggak jelas mereka. Sampai ada suara merdu melantunkan sebuah lagu yang tidak asing.

"_Deguchi no nai jimon jitou asette itemo shouganai no ni... toushindai no jibun jishin miushinatte karamawari da..._"

Oh, Kirino ternyata, entah mengimajinasikan apa anak satu itu, sampai-sampai ia menyanyikan Character song nya sendiri yaitu B.E.L.I.E.V.E. Tapi kelihatannya teman-temannya tidak terlalu terganggu dengan nyanyiannya. Buktinya mereka masih asik dengan imajinasi mereka. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk cowok _navy_ disampingnya. Ia tampak gelisah mendengar nyanyian Kirino. Cowok itu, atau Tsurugi. Langsung bangkit dan,

"Woi kampret! Lo bisa diem nggak sih! Suara lo itu jelek banget tau!" teriak Tsurugi tanpa basa-basi setelah bangkit dari dunia imajinasinya. Mendengar protesan Tsurugi, Kirino menghentikan nyanyinya dan menatap Tsurugi dengan tatapan tak semangat hidup.

"Biarin, yang punya suara kan gue, bukan elu."

"Tapi gue terganggu tau!"

"Kalo terganggu nggak usah di dengerin, gitu aja repot."

"Eh, kecoa! Gimana caranya gue nggak denger suara lo? Elu nya ada di samping gue! Lo tuh yang mesti diam! Suara cempreng di pamerin, bagusan suara gue juga."

"Jangan mimpi deh, di mana-mana bagusan suara gue juga kale."

"Cih, semua juga tahu kalo suara yang paling nge-_rock_ itu suara gue!"

"Hadeh, suara kayak kucing garong aja di bangga-banggain. Sekali lagi, dimana-mana bagusan suara gue tau!"

"Eh, ngajak berantem lo ya! Yaudah, kita _battle_ aja! _Battle_ duit, eh, _battle_ duet maksud gue. Gimana?" Tantang Tsurugi sembari bangkit dari teparnya dan membusungkan dada dengan percaya diri. Lawannya, Kirino pun juga ikutan berdiri tak mau kalah.

"Oke, setuju! Gue buktiin kalo gue jauh lebih baik dari elu!" seru cowok cantik itu sambil menunjuk wajah kece Tsurugi. Cukup lama mereka saling memberi _glare_. Sampai-sampai tercipta aliran listrik gratis diantara keduanya. Sementara lainnya yang baru selesai dengan khayalan mereka dan melihat pertunjukkan dadakan ini hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ serta berduka cita dengan kelakuan mereka.

"Ja-jadi, kalian mau tanding duet. Be-berarti..." gumam Shindou masih dengan _sweatdrop_ yang setia menempel di kepala cokelat ke abu-abuannya. Tsurugi dan Kirino langsung memicing tajam kearahnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan dan senyuman mengerikan layaknya kucing garong yang ingin memangsa seekor tikus.

"Oh ya, Shindou. Kau punya DVD dan _michrophone_ kan?" tanya Kirino masih dengan wajah dan senyum menakutkan. Shindou mengangguk canggung, "I-iya."

"Ja, kami mau _battle_, jadi siapkan!"

"Ba-baik!"

Tanpa banyak cingcong, Shindou langsung ngacir dari sana. Dengan Kirino yang sekarang, bisa saja ia di mangsa. Tak lama kemudian, Shindou kembali membawa peralatan yang dimaksud dan mulai menatanya.

"Wah, duet ya, kayaknya seru. Ane ikut ah!" seru Tenma tertarik. "Taiyou, ikut yuk!" ajaknya. Taiyou yang ada di sebelahnya hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Oke lah, daripada nggak ada kerjaan." Terima Taiyou dengan berat hati. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk ikut-ikutan, karena akhirnya pasti akan berabe. Tapi, daripada nanti Tenma nangis, lalu dia mengadu ke Tsurugi. Bisa-bisa Taiyou di tebas pake pedangnya Lancelot. Lebih baik turutin aja.

"Shindou-_senpai_, udah selesai kan?" tanya Tenma memastikan apakah Shindou sudah selesai memasang kabel dan sebagainya.

"Sudah." Jawab cowok bermata _hazel_ itu. Tenma langsung memutar _character song_ yang ia nyanyikan dengan Taiyou. _Kimi Dakara_. Ya, daripada kelamaan nunggu Kirino dan Tsurugi yang lagi melakukan pemanasan, seperti _push up, sit up_, dan hal lain yang sebenarnya sangat tidak di perlukan untuk menyanyi. Lebih baik mereka duluan yang duet.

"Oke, siap Taiyou!"

"Si-siap!"

Tak lama kemudian, iringan lagu mulai berputar. Beberapa detik lagi sampai titik dimana _vocal_ mulai bersatu dengan nada lagu...

Kimi Dakara By Matsukaze Tenma and Amemiya Taiyou

Tenma: _Itsuka omoikkiri kimi to hashireru hi ga, Kuru koto negatte ita nda_

Taiyou: _Ima konnafuni booru o keri ate, Kimi ga waraukara boku mo ureshii yo_

Tenma: _Kore made no bun mo torimodoshite_

Taiyou: _Koko kara saki no sora wa_

All: _Zutto hareru hazu sa.., Soyokaze ga yasashii (Hikari) afureru gurando de..., Ironna yume hitotsu zutsu kanaeyou... Motto habatakeru tte shinpaiiranai natte wakaru... Oozora ga niau kimi dakara..._

Taiyou: _Daisukina koto wa akirame tari sezu ni...Yuuki o jishin ni kaete_

Tenma: _Ima no oretachi no mamoritai omoi ga... Kitto mirai e no ippo ni naru nda_ –

_**NGIIIINGGGG~**_

Apa yang terjadi? Musiknya berhenti.

Lagi-lagi, Kirino. Ia mematikan musik dan merampas mix Tenma.

"Udah udah, giliran gue. Ayo Fey!" ajak Kirino tanpa mempedulikan Tenma yang ingin merebut mixnya kembali dengan menahan kepala coklat Tenma.

"Huwaa! Mix ku kembalikaaaaan! Dasar nenek lampir!" rengek Tenma langsung mendapat hadiah berupa _glare_ gratis dari sang pemilik rambut pink.

"O-oke, Taiyou, aku pinjam mix nya ya." Ucap Fey meminta mix yang ada pada Taiyou. Dengan senang hati Taiyou memberikan benda hitam itu.

"Tentu." Lalu ia beralih pada Tenma, "Tenma, kita nonton saja ya." Ucap Taiyou. Mau tidak mau Tenma mengikuti Taiyou untuk menonton saja _battle_ duet itu. Tapi sebenarnya bukan ajakan Taiyou yang membuatnya mau mengalah, melainkan tatapan preman hutan Kirino.

Setelah gangguan hilang, Fey dan Kirino mulai bernyanyi.

Nijiro no hana by Kirino Ranmaru and Fey Rune

Kirino: _Hitori de hitomi no naka fuan kakushite Tameiki bakari tsuitete mo dame-sa_

Fey: _Dareka no sei ni sureba rakuda yo da nante Omoitakunai! Nigetakunai yo!_

Kirino: _Oreniha sekai o kaeru Chikara hamada naikedo tsuyoku naru tame ni Sa~a doa o ake_–

"Udah ah! Nggak enak banget didenger lagu kaya gituan! Nggak ada semangatnya tau!"

Omelan itu membuat tiga segitiga siku-siku bermunculan di pelipis Kirino. Ia memandang kesal pada sosok di sampingnya, yang ternyata Tsurugi. Entah dalam rangka apa, ingin secepatnya duet dan mengalahkan Kirino atau ingin membalaskan apa yang di lakukan Kirino terhadap Tenma tercintanya? Entahlah...

"Sialan kau Tsunderugi!" gerutu Kirino, sementara Fey hanya tersenyum canggung dengan _sweatdrop_ indah di kepala hijaunya.

"Hmh, kau lihat saja penampilanku! Kariya, ayo kita tunjukkin kehebatan kita!" teriak Tsurugi menggunakan mix curiannya.

Kariya hanya cengo. "Eh, gue?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"YAIYALAH! SIAPA LAGI KALO BUKAN ELU BONCEL!" teriak Tsurugi dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaannya. Dengan seenak jidat memanggil Kariya 'boncel'. Sementara Kariya hanya nyengir-nyengir, lalu ia meminta mix Fey dan menuruti kemauan Tsurugi. Yang jelas, ia ingin ini cepat berakhir dan kembali bersantai.

"Jadi, kita nyanyi apa, Gi?" tanya Kariya, masih dengan wajah santai. Refleks, Tsurugi langsung menatapnya berang.

"Malah nanya lagi dasar _boncel_! Udah jelas kalo kita mau nyanyi _Sayonara Kako no Ore_! _SAYONARA KAKO NO ORE! _NGERTI?" teriak Tsurugi yang benar-benar sudah sangat emosi.

"Iya iya. Nggak usah teriak juga kale..." gumam Kariya mengakhiri perdebatan mereka. Lalu keduanya mulai menyanyikan _character song_ mereka.

Sayonara Kako no ore by Tsurugi Kyousuke and Kariya Masaki.

Tsurugi: _ore... no teki wa ..._

Kariya: "_tsurai kioku_"

Tsurugi: _wasuretai no ni_

Kariya: _futoshita toki ni_

Both: _ikinari mabuta no ura ni_

...

"Ayo Tsurugi! Semangat! Keluarkan semangat membaramu seperti saat kau menyolong ayam tetangga! AYO! Lebih semangat lagi! Lebih menjiwai lagi! Lebih berperasaan lagi! Lebih menghayati lagi! Lebih gaje lagi! Lebih labil lagi! Lebih sarap lagi! Lebih sinting lagi! Lebih gila lagi! LEBIIIIHH!" teriak Tenma yang tiba-tiba jadi _supporter_ dadakan. Sementara lainnya meliputi Fey dan Taiyou –Shindou ama Hikaru lagi tidur– langsung membatu di tempat di tambah _sweatdrop_ indah di kepala mereka begitu mendengar dukungan Tenma yang melewati batas normal itu.

"Hoo, jadi gitu maksud muka sempak itu, lagu yang lebih semangat ya." Kirino manggut-mangut mengerti, entah mengerti dengan apa. Lalu, "Kalau begitu... SHINDOU!"

Shindou yang sedang tidur-tiduran pun sontak terkejut, dan terbangun pastinya. "APA?"

_**Dhuak!**_

Insiden nista kembali menimpa Shindou, wajahnya yang katanya keren itu kena timpuk sandal jepit oleh Tenma yang lagi ngambek karena nggak di bolehin menyemangati Tsurugi sama Taiyou. Alhasil, sandal kayu kesayangan Taiyou langsung di mentalkannya ke sembarang arah. Dan akhirnya mengenai Shindou.

"Shi-Shindou-_san_, _gomen_. Te-Tenma tidak sengaja. Hehe, iya kan Tenma?" tanya Taiyou pada Tenma dengan senyum canggung yang mengisyaratkan untuk berbohong. Melihat wajah Taiyou yang seperti itu, ditambah berkeringat. Tenma cuman ngangguk.

Shindou menanggapi permintaan maaf Taiyou dan pengakuan Tenma dengan anggukan dan senyum tipis. Lalu ia beralih pada Kirino yang memanggilnya tadi. "Ada apa, Kir?"

"Kita DUET! Kita mesti ngalahin tu muka sempak buntut sapi mata duitan itu!" Teriak Kirino begitu antusias membuat Shindou _speechless_ dengan sebutan panjang yang di berikan sahabat karibnya itu pada Tsurugi.

"I-iya deh, aku ambil mix dulu." Ucap Shindou sembari berdiri lalu berjalan menuju sebuah lemari kaca yang ada dibawah tv, mengambil dua mix dari sana. Dan memberikan salah satunya pada Kirino.

Dengan DVD yang berbeda, Shindou memutar lagu Ashita no Field. Iringan lagu pun mulai berputar, beberapa detik lagi sampai bersatu dengan nada lagu...

Ashita no Field By Shindou Takuto and Kirino Ranmaru

Shindou: _Souyatte akirameta kao shite. Jibun wo gomakashiteta kedo. Hontou wa sakebi tsuzukete ita. Kokoro wa damase wa shinain da._

Kirino: _Wasurerarenai jounetsu wo…mou nidoto hanasenai, mune ni chikatte…_

All: _Ima, ashita e tsuyoi ketsui de. _

Shindou: _Jiyuu wo mamoru tame ni…_

All: _Kagayaiteta ano FIIRUDO wo…_

Kirino: _Kono te ni torimodosou~_

_**Bruakh! Gedubrakk!**_

"Udah cukup ama tu lagu kagak bermutu! Nganggu duet gue aja lu, kampret!"

Baru saja suasana tenang untuk satu menit, kegaduhan kembali terjadi. Yang dimulai oleh pemuda sempak –atau buntut– alias Tsurugi, yang baru saja membuat Kirino sukses berciuman mesra dengan dinding. Juga Shindou yang dengan mulusnya terjatuh di atas Hikaru yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Sontak saja anak unyu –tapi rempong– itu terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Nyam..., eh, mana ayam gorengku? Heh, Shindou-_senpai_ ngapain? Jangan-jangan _senpai_ yang ngambil ayam gorengku? Kembalikan ayamku, _senpai_!" tuduh Hikaru setelah bangun tidur setengah panik, mungkin ia sedang memimpikan ayam goreng. Sedangkan Shindou yang ditunjuk-tunjuk hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Hi-Hikaru, kau pasti bermimpi –"

"Aku tidak bermimpiii!" Hikaru bersikeras. Menatap Shindou dengan berangnya, namun justru membuatnya makin unyu.

"Ti-tidak, kau benar-benar bermim –"

"MIMPI KAU BISA MENGALAHKANKU! _LET'S GO BONCEL_!"

Belum selesai Shindou berkata, suara nge-_rock_ rada cempreng langsung memenuhi ruangan itu. Milik siapa lagi suara kalau bukan Tsurugi Kyousuke. Masih dengan semangatnya ingin bernyanyi bersama Kariya –atau boncel– dengan sengumpal(?) ambisi untuk mengalahkan si kampret (Baca: Kirino).

"Iya, iya, dan berhenti manggil gue boncel." Ucap Kariya setengah kesal, ingin rasanya ia menarik buntut Tsurugi yang bergetar chetar-membahana tak karuan itu. Tapi niatnya diurungkannya karena tidak mau bertengkar ataupun beradu mulut dengan Tsurugi, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin lelah untuk tetap mempertahankan puasanya yang sudah lebih setengah hari ini.

"Jadi, lanjutin lagu yang tadi nih, ato ngulangin dari awal lagi?" Tanya Kariya sembari mem-_pause _musiknya tadi. Tsurugi mengada-ngada tangannya.

"Udahlah, ulangin aja, gue nggak puas gara-gara di gangguin sama ni kabut nggak jelas." Ucap Tsurugi membuat Kirino yang sedang mengelus hidungnya emosi.

"Woi buntut sapi kurban! Siapa yang lo bilang kabut nggak jelas hah?" Tanya Kirino sambil berdiri.

"Ceh, siapa lagi kalo bukan elu kampret!"

"Dasar kagak tau sopan santun! Gue ini senior lo tau! Senior!"

"Terus, gue mesti manggil lo 'Kirino-_senpai' _gitu? Ogah, nggak level tau! Mendingan gue nyium kaki emak gue sampe TBC daripada manggil elu dengan sebutan _senpai_ sanpui sinpei sempak ato apalah itu!"

Kariya yang menyaksikan adu mulut dadakan itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. "Ini jadi nggak nyanyinya?" tanyanya membuat Tsurugi mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya. Tapi belum sempat Tsurugi adik itu menjawab, Hikaru langsung nyolot duluan.

"_WHAT_? Kariya-_kun_ mau nyanyi kenapa nggak ajak aku? Nggak bisa! Kamu nggak boleh nyanyi sama Tsurugi-_kun-ti_! Nyanyinya sama aku aja! KITA DUET LAGU _HOUKAGO CHEMISTRY_!" seru Hikaru sambil mengacungkan mix yang didapatnya dari Shindou. Kariya kembali _sweatdrop_ melihat pose Hikaru yang mirip patung _liberty_ itu.

"Hi-Hikaru, bentar, aku mau duet sama Tsurugi-_kun_ du –"

"AYO!" teriak Hikaru yang kelewat semangat sembari berdiri dan makin mengacungkan mix ditangan kanannya itu. Mau tidak mau Kariya menuruti saja kemauan target _uke_ tercintanya itu.

"WOI! Siapa yang elu panggil _Tsurugi-kun-ti_ hah! Asal tau aja, derajad gue lebih tinggi daripada kuntilanak! Gue ini –"

"BUNTUT SAPI KURBAN MUKA SEMPAK!" potong Kirino sebelum Tsurugi menyelesaikan omelannya. Alhasil, keduanya kembali masuk dalam ajang adu mulut dan lempar _glare_ dadakan. Sedangkan Fey, Shindou dan Taiyou yang masih dikategorikan dalam manusia normal hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat mereka maupun Kariya dan Hikaru.

"Huwaaaa! Aku juga mau nyanyi! Taiyou! Lepasiiin!" rengek Tenma berusaha lepas dari Taiyou yang mendekapnya dari belakang. Tapi sang mentari bersikeras tidak mau melepaskan Tenma karena takut bertambahnya korban jiwa ketidakwarasan massal ini. Bahkan ia sampai melupakan fakta bahwa sekarang ia sedang memeluk Tenma. Bukan hanya itu, Taiyou juga melupakan kalau-kalau Tsurugi tak sengaja melihat posisi mereka yang mengindikasikan _Shounen-ai_ itu, maka Taiyou akan menemui ajalnya.

"TSURUGIII!"

"JANGAN PANGGIL MUKA SEMPAAAK!" Taiyou yang mendengar Tenma berteriak memanggil nama yang memiliki arti pedang itu pun langsung panik dan melepaskan Tenma, langsung saja anak Pegasus itu ngacir dan mengambil mix dari lemari Shindou, lalu memutar _character_ _song_ nya, _Soyokaze Dream_.

Soyokaze Dream by Tenma Matsukaze

_Mune ni fukikonda no wa _

_soyokaze mitai na Dream _

_arekara zutto mainichi ga _

_kira kira shiteru_

...

"Kariya-_kun_! Kita jangan mau kalah!" seru Hikaru. Kariya cuman ngangguk.

"Iya, siap nih?" tanyanya untuk memastikan, Hikaru mengangguk antusias. "SIAP!"

Houkago chemistry by Kageyama Hikaru and Kariya Masaki

Hikaru: _Houkago no sugoshikata kikaretemo…kore igai kangae tsukanainda…_

Kariya: _Itsudatte ATAMA no naka shimeteru…kyou no BOORU no ikisaki kara me ga hanasenakute…_

Hikaru: _Jibun no CHIKARA wa dore dake nandarou?_

Kariya: _Hikidashi aeru nakama to hashire!_

...

"Jiah, Kar, kok elu nyanyi sama si rempong itu? Kan duetnya sama gue!" protes Tsurugi yang baru kembali dari dunia _investigasi_ perang mulut dan lempar _glare_nya dengan Kirino. namun protesannya tidak dihiraukan Kariya yang keasikan nyanyi.

"Ah, gue lupa kalo gue mesti ngalahin tu muka sempak. SHINDOU! AYO LANJUTIN YANG TADI!" Kirino yang baru sadar pun langsung manggil Shindou. Shindou hanya bisa gemetaran ditempat.

"Eh, Kir, ehem, su-suara gue serek nih... jadi susah nyanyi, maaf ya. Ehem..."

"Yah, apa boleh buat, gue nyanyi sendiri aja dah..." gumam Kirino. Shindou langsung jingkrak-jingkrak nggak jelas terus dia ngeluarin _I-pad_ nya dan _online_. Sementara Kirino lagi milih lagu di hp nya dan menghubungkan hp berwarna merah itu ke salonnya Shindou, setelah itu Kirino langsung muter lagunya, yaitu B.E.L.I.E.V.E. Tapi na'as terjadi...

"_Saat kentutmu ada... jangan kau tahan ya... karena sudah lama... itu sistem ekskresi anda !_

Saat tak tertahan... cobalah perlahan... kau buat itu keluar... oh janganlah kau keluar !

meskipun kau punya uang itu tak berarti kau bisa tahan semua kentutmu  
(kentut)

jadi segeralah ke WC walau tengah malam karena,  
ITU, MAU, KELUAR, JANGAN DONG KAMU TAHAN TAHAN !

Harus bunyi... tapi ini kok sunyi... mungkin bokongku tak berfungsi  
yeah,

ohh,

kentut tengah malam..."

.

.

Semuanya langsung _gedubrak_ _slowmotion_ begitu mendengar lagu nggak waras itu berkumandang di ruang tengah. Lagu yang diduga memiliki judul asli _Nightmare_ itu berubah menjadi lirik lagu tak karuan dengan judul '_Kentut Tengah Malam'_. Semuanya melirik kearah Kirino, mencurigai kalau _defender_ itu yang telah men_download_ lagu nista tersebut.

"Ki-Kirino, barusan kau..." belum selesai Shindou bertanya, Kirino langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit kepanikan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Bukan! Bukan gue! Seumur hidup gue nggak akan pernah mendownload lagu nista kayak itu!" bantah Kirino. Lainnya hanya bertukar pandang lalu menoleh ke kanan ke kiri dan ke belakang untuk mencaritahu dari siapa lagu itu. Dan ternyata eh ternyata, mereka menemukan sumber asli lagu nista tersebut...

Lagu itu ternyata adalah _ringtone_ penerima panggilan punya Fey. Sontak Tenma dkk _jawdrop_ massal mengetahui kalo anak berambut hijau itu nyimpan lagu kayak begituan, mana dijadiin _ringtone_ panggilan lagi. Sementara yang di tatap hanya asik bincang-bincang geje sama si penelpon, yaitu emaknya Fey, Kinako.

"Iya Mak, Fey sayang Emak, muaaaccchhhh!" sebelum tutup telpon, Fey nyempetin buat ngasih _kispray, _eh, maksudnya _kisbay_ ke Emak tercintanya. Lalu dia tutup hp nya dan mandangin temen-temennya bingung. "Eh, kenapa ya? Kok semuanya liatin aku? Oh, aku cantik ya?"

_GUBRAAKKK!_

Mendengar keGR-an Fey, sontak semuanya langsung _gedubrak_ ria berjamaah.

"Jiah, elu Fey, GR amat sih. Tu lagian, kenapa pake ringtone hp nista kayak gitu?" tanya Kariya sembari bangkit dari _gedubrak_-nya. Fey hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ringtone? Ringtone apaan?"

_GUBRAAKKKK!_

Spontan, anak-anak sarap itu kembali _gedubrak_ season 2 yang jauh lebih parah. Ternyata Fey LOLA-nya melibihi Tenma. Padahal setahu mereka selama ini Fey otaknya selalu encer. Mungkin keseringan bergaul dengan Tenma dkk yang dari awalnya udah rada-rada sinting, jadinya ikutan juga deh.

"Hah, lupakan. Ayo lanjutin nyanyinya." Kata Tsurugi membuat Tenma, Kariya, Hikaru dan Kirino langsung bangkit. Meninggalkan Fey yang sedang di landa kebingungan.

"Yosh! Aku yang duluaaann!" seru Tenma begitu bersemangat dan langsung ngelanjutin nyanyinya yang terganggu tadi.

"Kariya-_kun_! Ayo lanjutiiiinnn!" Hikaru tanpa banyak bacot langsung narik Kariya yang hanya bisa pasrah dengan anak bermarga Kageyama itu.

"AYOOOO! KITA LANJUT NYANYIIII!" teriak Tsurugi dengan semangat menggunakan mix nya. Tanpa sadar kalau ia melupakan satu fakta penting.

Eh?

Beberapa detik tidak mendapat jawaban, Tsurugi baru menyadari kalau sebenarnya ia telah kehilangan teman duetnya, si boncel, yang sekarang tengah duet bareng Hikaru. Mengetahui itu, spontan emosi Tsurugi mendidih.

"WOI BONCEL! LO NIATNYA DUET BARENG SIAPA SIH! SAMA SI REMPONG ITU ATO SAMA –"

_**BHUAKK!**_

"BISA DIEM KAGAK LO MUKA SEMPAK! SUARA CEMPRENG KAYAK AYAM GARONG(?) AJA DIPAMERIN! BAGUSAN JUGA SUARA AYAM JAGO GUE LAGIAN!" Semprot Kirino setelah nabok kepalanya Tsurugi pake _I-Pad_ nya Shindou.

"EMAAAAAK! _I-PAD_ GUEEEEE!" Teriak Shindou yang berusaha mau ngambil _I-Pad_ nya yang mungkin sudah tak bernyawa itu. Tapi di tahan sama Taiyou dan Fey.

"Ta-tahan dulu Shindou-_san_, kalo ke sana nanti di mangsa kabut ama di tusuk pedang," Bisik Taiyou berusaha untuk menakut-nakuti Shindou agar ia tidak kesana, awalnya Shindou tetap bersikeras, tapi setelah mengimajinasikan, ia langsung duduk manis walau masih ngambek karena _I-pad_ nya hancur.

_**BLETTAK!**_

"EH, LU BISA DIEM KAGAK NENEK LAMPIR! BERISIK AMAT! MENDING LO MASAK BUAT BUKA AJA SANA!"

Ah, mulai lagi deh. Karena kesal, Tsurugi mengambil bakiak yang dibawanya dari rumah, lalu melemparkannya kewajah Kirino. Sementara orang yang kena lempar, menyadari maksud dari omelan Tsurugi.

"Hadeh, nggak modal amat sih! Ngelempar pake bakiak, kayak gue dong, pake _I-Pad_...!" Ucap Kirino bermaksud pamer sembari ngelempar bakiaknya Tsurugi kesembarang tempat. Padahal yang dilempar bukan _I-Pad_ sendiri, melainkan _I-Pad_ Shindou. Sesaat kemudian, raut wajahnya kembali berubah. "Dan, APA MAKSUDMU NYURUH AKU MASAK DIDAPUR! LO PIKIR GUE PEMBANTU APA DISURUH MASAK-MASAK!"

Tsurugi cuman memutar bola matanya mendengar protesan _senpai_ –yang tak di anggap– nya itu. Dan dengan santainya, Tsurugi menyatakan pendapat –tak bermutu– nya.

"Eh, kagak ngerti juga, maksud gue. Ni kan udah jam dua, nah bentar lagi kita buka puasa. Secara lo itu kan 'cewek'. Jadi yang mesti masak buat buka puasa itu elu kan. Masa nggak ngerti sih?"

_Tik..._

Sepi.

_Tik..._

Sunyi.

_Tik..._

Hening.

Semuanya terdiam di tempat. Memandang horror pada Tsurugi. Yang sekarang melipat tangaan di depan dada dan menutup mata penuh keyakinan seratus persen dengan apa yang di ucapkannya barusan.

Kirino cengo dengan kepala miring ke kanan. Berusaha mencerna ucapan _kouhai_ yang tak menganggapnya itu.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

30 menit kemudian... (Jauh amat jaraknya.)

"_ALLAHUAKBAR! AUDZUBILLAH! NAUZUBILAH! INNALILLAHI WA INNAILAIHI RAJIUN_! DASAR MUKA SEMPAK! GUE INI COWOK! COWOOOK!"

Semuanya langsung menutup telinga sebelum tuli dadakan mendengar teriakan Kirino yang chetar-membahana itu, di tambah mix dan salon ber_volume _tinggi. Siapa yang tidak merasa telinganya hampir pecah. Bukan hanya mereka yang ada di ruangan itu, tapi orang-orang yang lewat di depan rumah Shindou langsung kaget dan lari terbirit-birit mendengar teriakan kuntilanak gagal konser Syahrini, eh, teriakan Kirino maksudnya.

Tapi sepertinya teriakan itu tidak mempan pada Tsurugi yang tidak membersihkan kuping entah berapa lama sudah. Yang jelas terakhir kali dia bersihin kuping saat kemenangan melawan 5th Sector di Holy Road. Tepatnya waktu mengunjungi Abangnya, Yuuichi sesudah pesta kemenangan. Dan saat itu jugalah Tsurugi minta bersihin kuping sama Bang Yuuichi. Kalian bisa membayangkan setebal apa kotoran telinga Tsurugi yang sudah tidak di bersihkan mulai dari serial Inazuma 11 Go terakhir, lalu IEGO Chrono Stone, IEGO Galaxy, sampai IEGO Ramadhan ini. (Emangnya ada?)

"HAH! APA LO BILANG! ENDOU-_KANTOKU_ _INNALILLAH_! GUE KAGAK MIKIRIN ITU! GUE BILANG CEPETAN MASAK BUAT BUKA PUASA!"

Lagi-lagi, Tsurugi nyuruh Kirino –yang menurutnya cewek– buat masak. Aneh, tadi waktu Kirino nyanyi B.E.L.I.E.V.E dengan suara pelan dia denger, tapi ini, si cewek jejadian (di lempar) itu berteriak menggunakan toa, Tsurugi malah nggak dengar. Aneh, tapi nyata.

"DASAR BUDEG! SIAPA JUGA YANG PEDULI SAMA TU PELATIH PEMBAWA SIAL! MAU MATI, _INNALILLAH, _SEKARAT, SAKARATUL MAUT! APA KEK! KAGAK PEDULI! GUE BILANG GUE INI COWOK TULEN! KALO NGAK PERCAYA GUE LEPAS BAJU NIH!"

Habis kesabaran. Kirino bersiap membuka bajunya yang berwarna hijau cerah itu. Sementara lainnya yang melihat itu hanya _jawdrop_ ditempat. Sedangkan Shindou langsung mimisan. Lalu, Tsurugi?

"APA! BABEH ANE _INNALILLAH_?! DEMI JAMBAAAN! KOK ANE KAGAK TAU! KAPAN BABEH MENINGGAL? KAPAN –hmmppff!"

Sebelum ke rempongan Tenma kumat, Taiyou dan Fey segera menutup mulut Tenma menggunakan _michrophone_ dan tali. Pokoknya jangan sampai korban ketidakwarasan ini bertambah dengan kehadiran Tenma. Dua anak saja sudah cukup.

Salah! Itu mah selogan rumah sakit. Yang bener,

Dua korban saja sudah cukup.

"WOI! JANGAN NGE-GODA GUE LO CEWEK MESUM! GUA UDAH PUNYA TENMA TAU! Dia itu begitu manis, imut, unyu..., DAN KAU! DENGAN MULUT BAGAIKAN IKAN ARWANA INGIN JADI CEWEK GUE! OGAH! AMIT-AMIT JABANG BAYI TUJUH TURUNAN!" teriak Tsurugi yang sudah emosi tingkat gunung Merapi. Lihat saja, bahkan video letusan Gunung Krakatau menjadi latar belakangnya. Abis tu dia langsung lempar kursi ke Kirino guna mencegah si _sapphire_ itu membuka baju didepannya. _**BHUAKK!**_

"HUWAAAA!"

Belum lagi Tsurugi menghela nafas lega sesudah menyelesaikan masalah (mungkin), ia langsung di kejutkan dengan suara tangisan bayi domba yang tak diragukan lagi itu adalah... Tenma. sontak Tsurugi panik.

"W-woi Tenma, l-lo kenapa –"

"TSURUGI JAHAT! AKU DI BILANG CEWEK MESUM DAN MIRIP IKAN ARWANA! HUWEEE! TSURUGI JAHAAAATTT!"

"Te-Tenma, kau salah sangka, bukan kau maksudku, maksudku si kampret itu –"

"HAAAA! SEKARANG KAMU BILANG AKU KAMPRET! A-AKU TAK TAHAN, A-AKU AKAN BILANG KE BANG YUUICHI KALO TSURUGI PERNAH NYOLONG SEMPAK NYA DIA!"

"TENMAAAA! TUNGGU! Jangan bilang ke Abang! Gue nggak bermaksud nyolong sempaknya dia! Tu sempak nggak gue kembaliin karena nyemplung ke got!"

"BOHONG! AKU MELIHAT TSURUGI MENGAMBILNYA DIAM-DIAM DI JEMURAN! POKOKNYA AKU BAKAL BILANG KE BANG YUUICHI! TITIK!"

"GYAAAA! MAMAH! MATI AKU! BABEHKU TAU! TUNGGUUU TENMAAA!"

Dengan itu, Tenma langsung berlari keluar rumah dengan kecepatan cheetah menuju Inazuma Hospital. Disusul Tsurugi yang dilanda kepanikan. Meninggalkan lainnya yang cengo di tempat, dengan sebuah kalimat nista di pikiran enam yang tersisa itu.

Ternyata mereka pasangan yang sama-sama budeg.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ramaru: HAAAAA! FIC MACAM APA INII! NGAK ADA HUMOR SEDIKITPUUN! *termehek-mehek di pojokan

Kaze: Jangan pedulikan tu anak. Curcolnya bareng saya aja :B

Jadi, bagaimana minna-_san_? apa humornya garing? Ato ngak berasa sama sekali? Atau juga alur ceritanya yang garing? Kami mohon maaf untuk chap 3 yang berantakan ini, habisnya kami kehilangan _feel_ humor. Makanya jadi garing begini..., chap 4 kami usahakan penuh humor deh, capcuss!

Ramaru: Baiklah, sebelum pamit balas review minna-_san_ dulu!

**Watanabe Mayuyu:**Eh, yang bener Mayu-_senpai_? Ceritanya beneran kocak?

Iya, Shindou jam 9 masih blom mandi XD. Tsurugi kelewat OOC. Yang bener juga nih?, typo nya ngak mengganggu jalan cerita? Yokatta... *sigh*

Tapi lain kali bisa diberitahu ngak, soal typo nya itu? Abisnya penasaran :3

TFR, RB :D

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu: **Ngak enak badan? Nah, itu berarti efek samping karena membaca fic abal ini #plakk. Iya, jadinya Tenma ngak punya Hape lagi deh.

TFR ya, dan salam kenal juga. Tunggu, bukannya kita udah kenal diFB *plakk

Aka-chan: Ah, ada rasa bersalah juga nih gara-gara buat pembaca ketawa ngakak kayak orang gila DX. Yup! Betul sekaleeee! Mereka pacaran tapi karena sama-sama labil, jadinya putus deh..., iya, bener! Kirino memang galak, dan dichap ini Kirino dan Tsurugi memanas(?)

TFR, RB^_^

Kazu-Kun: Tenma emang dosa karena ngak ingat sama bang Yuuichi XD. Masaki gendong Hikaru? Yah, kalo gitu jadinya fic romance deh XD. Tapi disini udah ada nyelip dikit kok :D

TFR, RB :)

**Fuyuri Shimizu:** Yu...! kenapa kamu marah-marah Yu? Kenapa? kenapa Yu? Kenap *plakk*

Jadi, beneran kocak nih? Dikirain humor garing XD

Iya, tenang aja, fanfic ini akan berakhir saat kiamat tiba #plang!# eh, maksudnya saat ceritanya selesai, hehe. TFR, RB^^

Usagi Yumi: Huwa, gomen udah buat Yumi tepar XD. Eh, ceritanya beneran bagus? Menurut kami hancur lho =="'

Btw, TFR, RB :)

Kami ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya sebesar gunung tangkuban perahu(?) dan kalau perlu sebesar _Mount Everst_ (Kagak tau betul kagak tu tulisannya *plakk) bagi minna-_san_ semua yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita hancur satu ini XD sampai bertemu dichp depaaaaan!


	4. Kariya Siswa Teladan Part 1

Halo minna-_saaaaaaan_ XD

Saya kembali dengan fic gaje ini XD

Berhubung ini hari pertama puasa, saya ingin menyambutnya dengan kelabilan dan kegilaan *plakk

Ohya! makasih buat para reader yang udah nyempetin diri buat nge-review! Review kalian adalah semangat saya! Balasan review minna-_san_ ada di akhir cerita seperti biasa! X3

Cukup bacotnya, ini dia chap 4! Selamat membacaaaa~!

* * *

.

.

.

**Baka Ramadhan**

**By Yugure Akage**

**Disclaimers: Level-5**

**WARNING: ****OOC, Shou-Ai, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, abal, tak layak baca de el el.**

**Chapter 4: Kariya Siswa Teladan Part 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter khusus untuk Kariya Masaki dan segala kehebohannya, ke gaje-annya dan kejahilannya.**

* * *

_KRIIING~!_

Sebuah jam weker bergetar dan menghasilkan bunyi yang nyaring begitu jarum panjang dan pendeknya masing-masing menunjukkan angka 12 dan 4.

"Ugh, ah, iya, iya, aku bangun..." gumam seseorang masih dengan mata tertutup sambil mematikan jam weker itu dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Umh, cepet amat pagi. Yaudahlah, aku bedoa aja dulu." Ucap anak berambut _tosca_ itu –sebut saja Kariya masaki– sambil menengadahkan tangannya. Berdoa. Ya, tentu saja, sebagai siswa yang teladan –walaupun jahil– Kariya harus menjalankan kewajiban agamanya.

Doa bangun tidur (versi Kariya)

"_Bismillahirrahmanirrahim..., Tuhan terima kasih engkau telah menganugerahkan nafas dalam hidup kami untuk bangun di pagi hari ini, walau kami tau nafas kami tak lama lagi. Tuhan terima kasih atas segala rahmatmu walau kami muka jelek, pas-pasan, item, kecil, keringetan, kucel masih hidup lagi, yang penting terima kasih ya Tuhan. Terimakasih tuhan engkau telah menciptakan kami sempurna,walau pikiran agak cacat yang penting kami ada sempurnanya yaitu 4 sehat 5 Sempurna. Terimakasih tuhan kami masih diberikan kehidupun terbangun di pagi hari ini, walau mata belekan, banyak sisa iler, muka kusut, yang penting kami bersyukur inilah hidup kami. Tuhan engkau menciptakan kami berpasang-pasangan walau ada diantara kami yang jomblo atau punya pasangan tapi sayangnya sama orang tapi kami bersyukur bisa sayang-sayangan sama pacar orang mumpung gak ketauan. Dan terimakasih Tuhan para hamba-hambamu ini telah membaca doa gak jelas ini. Aamiin...,"_

Setelah selesai berdoa gaje, Kariya segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dan ia sedikit terkejut karena setahunya teman-teman dan _senpai_-nya yang juga tidur diruang tengah tadi malam tidak ada. Yang ada hanya tujuh kasur kecil tempat mereka tidur, juga bantal, guling serta selimut yang berhambur kesana kemari.

"Eh, yang lainnya mana ya?" tanya Kariya pada dirinya sendiri, tapi ia menghiraukannya. Palingan mereka lagi lari pagi atau menyiram tanaman di halaman.

Kariya pun membuka gorden merah yang menutupi jendela. Agar cahaya matahari dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan yang udah kayak kapal pecah itu. Kariya agak bingung, kenapa yang lainnya tidak ada yang berinisiatif membuka gorden. Hah, sudahlah.

_Sreek..._

Apa yang...

Di luar masih gelap.

Dengan cepat Kariya menyalakan lampu dan mengambil jam wekernya, yang menunjukkan...

"_WUANJRIIIITTT_! SIAPA YANG NGATUR JAM GUE JADI JAM EMPAT SUBUH!? GUE MASIH NGANTUK TAU –"

_**BLETTAK!**_

"DASAR ANAK SETAN LOLA-NYA MINTA AMPUN! YANG MENGATUR JAM ITU KAU SENDIRI AGAR BISA BANGUN SUBUH BUAT SAHUR!"

Baru saja bangun tidur, Kariya sudah mendapat omelan gratis dari salah seorang yang menginap di sini. Mungkin.

"O-ouch, i-iya, aku lupa...," ucap Kariya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol. Lalu ia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memukulnya...,

_Klek!_

"GYAAAAAA! KUNTILANAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Kariya sontak berteriak histeris melihat sosok didepannya. Sosok figur dengan rambut panjang dan baju putih yang sangat menyeramkan. Dan makin menyeramkan karena lampu tiba-tiba mati. Mimpi buruk Kariya terwujud sudah. Bertemu dengan Miss Kunti 2013(?)

"AKU BUKAN KUNTILANAK KARIYA!"

"HUWAAA..., ja-jangan makan ane mbak kunti, a-ane janji nggak bakal ngejahilin orang lagi...,"

"ARGH! SUDAHLAH! CEPAT MAKAN SONO DASAR ANAK SETAN!"

"HAAAA! A-ANE BUKAN ANAK SETAAAN! ANE SUDAH PUNYA EMAK! WALAUPUN DIA ITU CEREWET, BAWEL ANE TETEP SAYANG EMAK! DAN ANE JUGA UDAH PUNYA BABEH YANG ALAY TAPI ANE JUGA SAYANG DIA! HUWAAAA!"

"KARIYA! SUDAH CUKUP! CEPAT MAKAN SAHUR SANA! KALO KAGAK GUE BOGEM LO!"

"WAAA! LONTONG! EMAAAK... BABEH... ABANG HARUYA..., ABANG FUUSUKE...! ADA KUNTILANAK MAU MAKAN ANE! LONTOOOOOONGGGG! ADA KUNLIONOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AKKKKKKKKKKKK! EEEEEMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAKKKKK... –"

_Klekk!_

Sebelum Kariya sempat menyelesaikan teriakannya yang mirip dukun lebay membaca mantra untuk badut kesurupan. Tiba-tiba lampu kembali menyala.

Kariya yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati dengan gerakan patah-patah menoleh kebelakangnya untuk melihat apakah sang kunti masih ada.

Masih! Dia masih berdiri di sana! Menatap Kariya dengan tatapan tajam.

Namun, ada suatu kejanggalan.

Tapi Kariya sih, mikirnya Kuntilanak di depannya ini adalah kuntilanak _modern_. Abisnya tu kuntilanak punya rambut _pink_ sama pake celemek.

Wah, ternyata bukan cuma manusia yang berubah jaman, hantu juga. Pada rajin masak lagi ni mbak-mbak kunti.

Tapi tetap saja, itu mengerikan. Melihat makhluk seperti itu muncul di depanmu tiba-tiba, lalu memarahimu seperti seorang ibu memarahi anaknya.

Oh, itu kunti sok ke-ibuan.

"KA-RI-YAAAA!"

"Ku-kuntilanak...,"

"AKU BUKAN KUNTILANAK _BAKAAA_!"

"GYAAAAAA! AMPUN KIRINO-_SENPAAAAAIII_!"

Ups, ternyata Kirino.

* * *

_Tap..., Tap..., Tap...,_

Ke kanan, ke kiri...

_Tap..., Tap..., Tap...,_

Bolak, balik...

Di dalam sebuah ruangan luas bercat putih, terlihat seorang anak berambut tosca sedang mondar-mandir dan bolak-balik nggak jelas sambil meneteng-neteng sebuah buku dan pensil. Kelihatannya ia sedang kebingungan.

"Hah, apa yang harus kulakukan, semua soal di buku ini susah minta ampun. Walaupun masih susahan emak gue yang cerewetnya kelewat minta ampun...," ucap anak itu dengan nistanya. Dan di tengah kebingungan begini, masih sempat saja anak bernama Kariya Masaki itu ngatain emaknya. Beruntung sang emak, Midorikawa Ryuuji tidak ada disini untuk mendengar perkataan nista anaknya. Jika ada, mungkin Kariya sudah jadi rumput goreng saat ini juga (Baca: dimasak).

_Tap..._

Kariya menghentikan langkah kakinya dari mondar-mandir nggak jelasnya. Lalu dengan wajah tak semangat hidup ditatapnya buku keramat yang ada di tangannya.

PKN, alias Pendidikan Kewarnegaraan.

Dari semua mata pelajaran, kenapa _sensei_ memberikan PR PKN.

Jujur, Kariya benci pelajaran yang membahas tentang Kenegaraan itu.

Dan Kariya lebih memilih mengerjakan 100 soal kimia daripada harus jungkir-balik hanya untuk mengerjakan 10 soal PKN.

Sepertinya hari kedua puasa ini tidak semenyenangkan yang Kariya perkirakan.

Toh, masih ada _pekerjaan_ yang harus ia selesaikan.

Ya, selama liburan Ramadhan ini _sensei_ di kelasnya memberikan pekerjaan rumah berupa mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di buku paket. Termasuk mata pelajaran ini. sebenarnya bisa saja Kariya mengerjakannya lain waktu, tapi ia tidak ingin acara Ramadhannya terganggu hanya karena PR yang satu ini. Satu-satunya PR yang belum ia kerjakan.

Hah, coba disini ada Mama Mido yang hebat dalam pelajaran PKN.

Sekali lagi, jujur, ini pertama kalinya Kariya kangen dengan emaknya yang cerewet itu.

"Hah! Aku ada ide!" seru Kariya mengacungkan pensilnya. Wajahnya sangat imut tatkala ia menyerukan kalimat itu. Ditambah dengan lampu 5 watt yang muncul tiba-tiba diatas kepalanya. Pertanda kalau ia punya ide.

"Kenapa aku tidak tanya Shindou-_senpai_ saja, dia 'kan pintar dalam semua mata pelajaran!" serunya lagi. Dengan semangat langsung saja Kariya yang sekarang dalam unyu _form_ itu berlari mencari pemilik rumah yang ia inapi itu.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan tuts-tuts piano memenuhi kamar Shindou. Yup! Sekarang Shindou sedang melakukan hobinya, sekaligus bakatnya. Bermain piano.

_Canon in D_

Lagu itulah yang sedang dimainkan Shindou sekarang. Dengan lihai tangannya menekan tuts-tuts piano putih-hitam didepannya. Walaupun Shindou menutup matanya, ia tidak salah dalam menekan –

_Brakk!_

"Shindou-_senpai_!"

–Tuts-tuts nya.

Sedikit sebal, Shindou memandang ke arah Kariya, orang yang tiba-tiba datang dengan mendobrak pintu bagai monyet kesurupan. Eh, salah. Monyet itu Saru, bukan Kariya.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Shindou malas-malasan. Tapi tanpa mempedulikan kekesalan yang tergambar jelas di wajah kusut Shindou yang udah kayak vampir kesetrum itu. Dengan riang dan mata berbinar Kariya mendekat pada Shindou.

"_Nee_, _nee_, _senpai_. Bisa kau bantu aku mengerjakan soal-soal ini?" tanya Kariya penuh harap sembari menunjukkan halaman tempat soal-soal keramat yang harus dijawabnya. Shindou hanya menatap soal-soal itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Maaf Kariya, bukannya aku tidak mau membantumu, hanya saja dengan perut keroncongan begini aku sulit berpikir. Kau minta bantuan ke Kirino saja." Tolak Shindou halus agar tidak membuat Kariya berpikir _negative_ tentang dirinya. Lalu kembali melanjutkan main pianonya.

"_Cih, main piano aja bisa mikir, dasar. Bilang aja ngak mau_," batin Kariya sedikit jengkel. Tapi ia berusaha untuk sabar di bulan puasa ini.

"Yasudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok, _senpai_...,"ucap Kariya sembari berjalan keluar dari kamar Shindou. Membiarkan sang pemilik berduaan dengan pianonya yang...

_Krikk... kring..._

"Eh? Pi-pianoku kenapa?" tanya Shindou kebingungan dengan suara amburadul yang dihasilkan pianonya. Aneh, sebelumnya tadi benda hitam besar itu baik-baik saja, sampai Kariya keluar dari kamarnya.

Tunggu. Mungkinkah...

"KARIYAAAAA!"

Ternyata, masih sempat saja anak itu menjahili orang.

* * *

Kariya kembali menelusuri rumah Shindou, berharap bertemu orang yang dapat membantunya. Kalau tidak maka Kariya akan menjahili orang tersebut. Shindou tadi, contohnya. Pianonya rusak gara-gara bagian dalamnya disiram Kariya dengan oli yang entah darimana didapatnya. Sepertinya semua barang untuk menjahili dan mengerjai lengkap ada pada Kariya. Tidak heran kalau ia mendapat gelar 'Kariya si Raja Jahil'.

"Hah, Shindou-_senpai_ lagaknya udah kayak Babeh gue aja..., gue minta sesuatu, pasti alasannya sibuk melulu. Ujung-ujungnya disuruh minta sama emak yang bawelnya minta ampun dan kagak bisa diajak konsultasi. Hadeh...," keluh Kariya panjang lebar sambil mengingat-ingat pengalamannya yang kurang lebih sama seperti barusan. Hanya saja yang menolak permintaannya saat itu adalah Papa Hiroto tercinta.

"Yaudahlah, minta bantu ama Kirino-_senpai_. Pasti dia mau bantu!" Kariya teringat usul –suruhan– Shindou tadi, yaitu meminta bantuan pada _senpai_ yang satunya lagi. Dengan langkah riang ia segera mencari Kirino.

.

.

.

"Aduh, mana ya Kirino-_senpai_?" Kariya celingak-celinguk mencari Kirino. Sampai terlihat di teras seorang cewek(?) yang neteng-neteng keranjang belanjaan. Karena tahu siapa tu orang, Kariya langsung aja nyamperin.

"Kirino-_senpai_!" panggil Kariya, orang yang dipanggil langsung berbalik. "Iya, ada apa Kar?" tanya Kirino.

Begitu sampai di depan Kirino, Kariya langsung bengong. "Ano, _senpai_? Baju apaan tuh?" tanya Kariya cengo, kenapa? karena Kirino itu pake baju lengan panjang, rok hitam panjang, sama kerudung yang dililit itu. Dan terakhir dia neteng keranjang belanjaan.

"Oh, ini, gue mau kepasar buat beli bahan buka puasa. Jadi gue nyamar deh, kan nggak keren banget kalo seorang Kirino Ranmaru belanja kepasar. Dimana-mana yang belanja itu cewek." Jelas kirino membuat Kariya _specchless_ ditempat

"Be-begitu ya..."

Kariya meneguk ludahnya. "_Jadi tambah mirip cewek_," batinnya.

"Elu sendiri mau ngapain manggil-manggil gue?" tanya Kirino mengembalikan Kariya dari alam akhirat *plakk* eh, maksudnya alam pikirannya(?)

"Ini _senpai_, aku nggak bisa ngerjain ni soal, susah banget. Jadi aku mau minta bantuan ama _senpai_." Jelas Kariya dengan sejelas-jelasnya. Namun bukannya ditolongin malah...

"WOI! ELU KAGAK LIHAT APA! GUE INI MAU KE PASAR! MASA DISURUH NGERJAIN PR! ELU MAU KITA KAGAK MAKAN APA-APA PAS BUKA PUASA HAH! MAU KITA MAKAN MAKANAN KERAS KAYAK KURSI, MEJA, KULKAS, LEMARI! MINTA KERJAIN AMA SHINDOU AJA SONO! DIA ENAK-ENAKAN SANTAI! SELAIN ITU JUGA LEBIH PINTAR DARI GUE! GUE SIBUK! MAU KEPASAR!"

Kariya hanya bisa lunglai di tempat dan memandang _jawdrop_ kepergian Kirino. Namun baru beberapa langkah Kirino berbalik dan berjalan kearahnya, Kariya sih mikir kalo _senpai_-nya itu berubah pikiran ...

"Eh, se-_senpai_ berubah pikiran –"

"BERUBAH PIKIRAN MULUTMU MONYONG! GUE ITU BALIK MAU NGAMBIL DOMPET YANG ADA DI TANGAN LU ITU! DASAR MASIH BAU KENCUR UDAH BELAJAR NYOLONG LU! UNTUNG GUE MASIH SABAR! KALO ENGGAK LU UDAH GUE KUTUK JADI PATUNG ALAY TAU!"

Setelah marah-marah gaje, Kirino selaku ibu rumah tangga(?) itu langsung jalan ke pasar, sesudah mengambil kembali dompetnya –yang berisi duit Shindou– tentunya.

Sementara Kariya hanya bisa terduduk lesu di teras, air matanya hampir keluar, ingusnya bergelantungan dan siap jatuh kapanpun tanpa parasut. Omelan Kirino membuatnya teringat dengan sosok yang sudah cukup lama tak ditemuinya. Sosok yang cantik, imut, manis semanis gula biang(?), pemarah, cerewet, bawel dan jangan lupa ia punya kemiripan dengan Miss Kunti 2010. Lho, 2011-2013?

"Emak..."

* * *

Kariya kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari orang yang mau membantunya dengan ikhlas tanpa bayaran sepeserpun. Maka Kariya berjanji tidak akan menjahili orang itu selama seminggu. Eh, maksudnya setahun. Itupun kalau Kariya tahan. Pasalnya Kariya akan menjahili salah satu korbannya paling sedikit 5 kali dalam setahun. Bagaimana ia bisa menahan tidak menjahili orang yang pernah di jahilinya selama setahun?

"Hadeh, hadeh..., nggak Shindou-_senpai_, nggak Kirino-_senpai_, dua-duanya sama aja, udah nolak. Belagak kayak Emak ama Babeh gue lagi. Padahal gue mau bebas dari mereka untuk sementara waktu ini. Apes dah nasib gue...," gerutu Kariya kesal.

"Jadi, Hikaru, kau sudah dapat ide?"

"Belum, tapi aku sarankan untuk membuat sebuah ramuan yang dapat mengubah warna muka?"

"Wah! Idemu bagus sekali Hikaru! Tapi pewarnanya pakai apa?"

"Hm..., bagaimana kalau pakai..."

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Kariya sontak menghentikan pembicaraan dua orang di depannya, Tenma dan Hikaru. Mereka menatap Kariya dengan senyum ceria.

"Dan, apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dengan si buntut itu, apa dia keracunan?" tanya Kariya lagi nyaris _jawdrop_ melihat 'seseorang' sedang tidur diantara Tenma dan Hikaru dengan pose yang sangat tidak elit.

Tsurugi.

Entah apa yang ingin dilakukan Tenma dan Hikaru –yang sekarang berpakaian seperti seorang _professor_ yang ingin membuat penemuan– terhadap Tsurugi sampai mengelilingi cowok berbuntut itu dengan benda-benda seperti gelas kimia, meteran, larutan kimia dan macam-macam asemeneh lainnya. Membuat Kariya makin _specchless_ membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Tenma dan Hikaru dengan benda itu.

Membuat semacam ramuan yang dapat menimbulkan kerempongan –seperti pembuatnya –

Meneliti kenapa kucing tidak bisa bertelur.

Membuat penemuan baru seperti kawat gigi yang terbuat dari buntut Tsurugi.

Atau juga mereka sedang meneliti objek nista di depan mereka. Tsurugi.

"Tidak kok, Tsurugi tidak keracunan. Dia cuman tidur." Jawab Hikaru, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada buku yang di bawa Kariya. "Kariya-_kun_, buku apa itu?"

Kariya mengangkat bukunya sebatas dada. "Ah, iya. Kalian bisa membantuku mengerjakan tugas ini?" Tanya Kariya, berharap kalau dua teman sekelasnya itu mau membantu. Karena mereka sama-sama mendapat tugas itu.

"Tugas apaan?" Tenma balik nanya. Kariya menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Ajib, balik lagi dah lola-nya!"

"Kariya-_kun_, sini bukunya." Pinta Hikaru, Kariya langsung kegirangan nggak jelas dan mulai memasuki unyu _form_.

"Baik, ini!" serunya sambil sambil memberikan bukunya pada Hikaru. Hikaru mengambil buku keramat Kariya, lalu membalikkan badannya. Jadi Kariya tidak tahu pasti apa yang sedang dilakukan Hikaru dengan PR-nya. Yang pasti Kariya yakin kalau Hinkaru butuh ketenangan untuk mengerjakan soal-soal itu.

_**SIIIIIINGGGG~~~!**_

Suasana mendadak hening.

Kariya yang tadi senyam-senyum gaje-pun bingung. Hikaru masih membelakanginya, tapi apa yang dilakukannya Kariya tidak tahu. Anehnya, ruangan yang tadi tak sepenuhnya tenang itu, karena dengkuran Tsurugi. Kini menjadi sepi layaknya kuburan banci.

Penasaran, Kariya pun memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Um, Hikaru...,"

"SUDAH BERES!"

"Gyaaaaa!"

Sontak saja, Kariya mundur ke belakang karena kaget dengan teriakan Hikaru, nyaris saja jantungnya copot. Sementara Hikaru hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Astaga, demi banci odong-odong..., kau hampir saja membuat jantungku lepas tau...," gerutu Kariya kesal. Hikaru pasa tampang panik.

"WHAAAAT! JANTUNG KARIYA-_KUN_ LEPAS! TENMA-_KUN_! BAGAIMANA INI?"

"GAWAT! KITA HARUS MULAI OPERASI PLASTIK SEKARANG!"

Hikaru kebingungan.

"Eh, kok operasi plastik?"

"Kan kita mau nyambung jantungnya, jadi plastik bisa digunakan untuk perekat."

"WHA, KAU MEMANG HEBAT TENMA-_KUN_! KAU MEMANG PROFESOR JAMBAN SEJATIEEEEE! KALAU BEGITU, AYO KITA LAKUKAN OPERASINYAAAAAAA!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu...," Kariya berusaha menjelaskan, tapi percuma karena semangat duo professor jamban itu sudah sangat tinggi setinggi Menara Eifel.

"AYO MULAAAAAAAAIII!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU! EMUUUUOOOOAAAAAAAAK!"

.

.

.

Setelah menjelaskan dengan susah payah saat tengah menjalankan operasi gadungan, akhirnya Tenma dan Hikaru mulai mengerti dan melepaskan Kariya sebelum mereka benar-benar membunuh anak itu dengan menyuruhnya makan plastik sekarung penuh.

"Jadi begitu, _gomen na_ Kariya, hehe...," ucap Tenma sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya, kamu nggak bilang dari awal sih, " kata Hikaru. Sementara Kariya langsung _sweatdrop_ dan membatin, "_Kalian yang tidak memberiku waktu untuk mengatakannya."_

Tidak menghiraukan Kariya yang tengah _sweatdrop_ dengan wajah tukang odong-odong miliknya, Hikaru melirik ke rambut Tenma dan...

"Tenma-_kun_, di rambutmu ada kutu," ucapnya sambil menunjuk kepala Tenma.

"Eh, mana?" tanya Tenma, Hikaru pun mengambil kutu itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Tenma.

"Wih, besar banget kutunya!"

"_Un_, punya banyak kaki lagi, spesies baru nih...,"

"Wah, apa kutu seperti ini langka, Hikaru?"

"Mungkin kalau kita menyerahkannya pada pihak kutu(?) sejagat raya kita akan mendapatkan penghargaan ternak kutu!"

"Hebat!"

Kariya makin _sweatdrop_ dibuat mereka, lihat saja, sekarang Kariya naik tingkatan menjadi _jawdrop_ dengan nistanya, ditambah muka tukang odong-odongnya yang masih berhias rapi, juga plastik yang nyangkut ditubuhnya. Membuat penampilan anak itu makin nista.

"_Apa mereka lebih bodoh dari simpanse, jelas-jelas itu laba-laba..._"

"Ah, sudahlah..., hei Hikaru, dimana bukuku?" tanya Kariya begitu ingat dengan tujuan aslinya.

"Buku, buku apaan?" tanya Hikaru yang mulai lola itu. Kariya menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Buku PKN yang aku berikan tadi, kamu bilang dah selesai ngerjain soalnya."

Hikaru mulai berpikir.

"AH! BUKU ITU YA! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG!"

Kariya menutup telinganya. "Tidak perlu teriak juga kale..., ah, tapi terimakasih sudah ngerjain PR-ku ya...,"

Hikaru memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mencerna ucapan Kariya barusan, sampai-sampai tidak mempedulikan Tenma yang sibuk dengan eksperimen kutaba nya(baca: kutu laba-laba).

"Aku tidak mengerjakan PR-mu...," ucapnya membuat Kariya terkejut.

"Lha, terus bukuku kau kemanain?"

"Oh, tuh ada disono," Hikaru menunjuk sebuah objek nista yang ada di ruangan itu. Kariya langsung _speechless_ dan _jawdrop_.

Buku PKN milik Kariya digulung dan disumpelkan ke mulut... Tsurugi. Membuat orang nista itu bertambah nista.

"Tadi aku menggunakan buku itu untuk menutup mulutnya agar dengkuran mesin penggiling itu tidak kedengaran, pintar 'kan...?" Hikaru berkacak pinggang dengan bangganya.

"Khaakk... kruuuk... kuuaaakhh..., kghoookkk..., duuuttt... kok wek wek... mooooo...!" bukannya berhenti dan tenang, malah dengkuran macam mesin penggilingan itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan bahkan berubah menjadi suara binatang ternak nggak jadi.

"Guak ghuak..., abhu akwakakaka... ubluburblurubulurblur... khoakhoak kok khok...,"

Dan dengkuran binatang ternak nggak jadi itu pun berubah lagi menjadi suara mesin cuci keselek ayam penderita rabies(?). membuat Kariya makin _jawdrop_ menonton adegan itu.

"Gloook...,"

Namun ke-_jawdrop_ pan dan _speechless_ Kariya langsung berubah menjadii kepanikan tiada tara karena bukunya yang sedang indahnya menghiasi mulut Tsurugi dengan _slowmotion_ mulai ditelan oleh Tsurugi.

"TEDAAAKKKKKSSS! BUKUKUUUUUUU! TUNGGU ABANG SAYAAAANG! JANGAN MATIIIIIII! JANGAN SAMPAI KAMU MATI DALAM PERUT SI BUNTUT MATA DUITAN ITU! BUKANKAH KITA SUDAH BERJANJI DI ATAS PERUSAHAAN PAPA DAN DI ATAS JEMURAN MAMA KALAU KITA TIDAK AKAN BERPISAH SAMPAI AKU BISA MENJAWAB SEMUA PERTANYAANMU DENGAN BENAR! BUKUKU SOUAYOAAAAAANGGG! JA-JANGAN TINGGALKAN ABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNGGGGGGGG!"

Dengan semangat janji yang sudah diikrarkannya di atas perusahaan milik Papa Hiro tercinta dan jemuran Mama Mido yang juga sangat tercinta, Kariya dengan _slowmotion_ menyerang Tsurugi demi mempertahankan cintanya.

"Abguufffkkhhh! Woi boncel apa yang kau lakukan! Mengganggu tidurku saja!" bentak Tsurugi begitu Kariya dengan suksesnya mendarat di perutnya.

"DIAM KAU BUNTUT! KEMBALIKAN BUKUKU TERCINTAAA!"

"Buku, apa mak –umpp!"

Sebelum Tsurugi selesai dengan omelannya, Kariya dengan cepat memasukkan tangannya ke mulut Tsurugi dan mencari-cari bukunya di sana.

"Arrggghhh... umphugkaakhuuukhumppp!" (Yugucchi: Silahkan terjemahin sendiri *plakk)

"Dimana kau buku?!" Kariya pun menarik tangannya, lalu membuka mulut Tsurugi untuk melihat dimana bukunya. "BUKU! KAU DISANA?!"

Tidak mendapat jawaban(yaiyalah), Kariya melepaskan Tsurugi, ia berpikir bagaimana cara untuk mengeluarkan bukunya dari perut Tsurugi adik itu.

"HUAKH.. AAARRRKKKHH! APA YANG KAU PIKIR KAU LAKUKAN HAH BONCEL! SEENAKNYA SAJA MEMBUKA MULUTKU YANG BERBAU SEMERBAK BAGAI BUNGA BANGKAI INI! KAU MAU MEMERIKSA GIGI DAN MULUTKU YA? TIDAK PERLU MELAKUKANNYA! KARENA AKU BARU SAJA PERIKSA KESEHATAN GIGI DAN MULUT SETAHUN YANG LALU!" Teriak Tsurugi dengan emosi yang cetar-membahana, namun sayangnya omelannya yang indah itu tidak didengarkan Kariya.

Justru mlaha Tenma dan Hikaru yang mendengar jelas tanpa dihalangi apapun untuk mendengarkan omelan Tsurugi. Dan dapat ditebak, mereka langsung...

"_TRIPPLE WHAT_! TSURUGI-_KUN_ BELUM PERIKSA KESEHATAN GIGI DAN MULUT SELAMA SETAHUN! DEMI BANCI JAMBAAAAAN!"

"TSURUGI, INI TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAN! KAU BISA MENYEBARKAN PENYAKIT! POKOKNYA SEKARANG KAMI HARUS MEMERIKSA GIGI DAN MULUTMU! AYO HIKARUUU!"

"SIAP KAPTEN!"

Tsurugi yang mendengar teriakan dua anak rempong itu langsung terlonjak kaget. Ayolah, kalau dokter atau professor asli tidak masalah. Tapi ini?

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku tidak bermaksud minta periksa...,"

"Hikaru, buka dan tahan mulutnya dengan linggis ini!"

"Baik!"

"A-apa! Linggis! Ka-Kageyama, ku-kumohon jangan, gigi dan mulutku baik-baik saja...!" mohon Tsurugi dengan wajah yang sangat memelas, bahkan lebih memelas dari pemeras susu #plang!

Terlambat, Hikaru sudah menahan mulutnya dengan linggis. Sekarang giliran Tenma yang akan memeriksa dan memberi perawatan pada giginya serta mulutnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

.

.

.

Kehebohan mereka di bulan penuh berkah ini masih berlanjut.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yugure: Minaaaaa! Bagaimana chapter 4 ini? apakah sudah cukup lucu? Gomen kalo nggak lucu dan rada-rada... =="' abisnya saya dah kehabisan ide.. TT^TT

Chap 5 saya usahakan apdet kilat deh... X3

Saatnya bales review!

**Usagi Yumi**-chan: Etto, Usa-chan, ente udah nggak sarap lagi kan? Abisnya di review kemaren ngakak mulu ._. apakah selucu itu ya fic nista ini O_O btw, sankyuu dah revieeww X3

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu: **Ya, namanya aja juga anak-anak gaje nan labil, jadi sudah pasti hal yang mereka lakukan itu gaje XD Ah, muka sempak.., saya juga nggak tau dapet darimana tu ide dan akhirnya tu gelar jatuh pada Tsurugi ... hehe, makasih dah review X3

**Fuyuri Shimizu: **Iye, kagak pa-pa, dah dibacapun syukur XD Eh, IFT dibilang garing OAO prasaan humornya koplak banget deh.. ah, pemikiran setiap orang emang beda yah... Ya, kalo bisa sih bikinnya sampe kiamat XDD yosha, arigatou udah review Yu! X3

Yosshaaa! Segitu dulu kita curcolnya, sampai bertemu dichap depan dan di fic gaje saya lainnya! *dadah-dadah*


End file.
